Kingdom Truth or Dare!
by hopefuldreamer1991
Summary: Welcome to Kingdom Truth or Dare, where ANY Kingdom Hearts character is subject to being questioned or performing embarrassing dares! What will happen when our favorite characters' deepest secrets or revealed! Will any dares push the limits for our favorite heroes/villains?
1. Pilot

**_Live From metro-Atlanta, Georgia, Welcome to Kingdom Truth or Dare! Now here's your host, Krissa Osten!_**

"Thank you, thank you, one and all! Welcome to Episode One of Kingdom Truth or Dare, the greatest truth or dare game on television, where viewers get to ask any of the Kingdom Hearts questions, any question that comes to mind and get the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth, or they can dare them anything that comes to mind!"

"How did we get here...?" Sora said.

"Where are we...?" Lea asked

Krissa: ...

_Flashback: At Sora's birthday party on Destiny islands, Krissa puts a substance from a small flask into the punch. _

_"What a great party!" Sora exlaimed, "Thanks Kairi!"_

_"Sure!"_

_"I helped..." Riku said.  
_

_Ventus had a 'happy' look on his face. "Cake! Candy! Ice-Cream! HAHAHA!"_

_Roxas looked a bit green. "I don't feel so..."_

_Suddenly, Roxas fell unconscious, as did everyone else. Krissa takes out her keyblade and uses a very powerful Aero spell to send them to earth. She leads them all to her living room, and recruits her two best friends, Aubrey and Dena, to film and direct the show. _

_Flashback over._

Krissa stared into space. "...Sea turtles, mate."

"That's mathematically im..." Zexion said before getting interrupted.

"Okay, since we don't have any Truth or Dares yet (since this is only episode one), I will leave you with this: _With every job that must be done, there is an element of fun. -Mary Poppins. _Be sure to ask away, until next time, my name is Krissa Osten! Peace!


	2. Chubby Bunny

**_Live From metro-Atlanta, Georgia, Welcome to Kingdom Truth or Dare! Now here's your host, Krissa Osten!_**

"Thank you, Thank you, one and all! Welcome to Episode Two of Kingdom Truth or Dare! I am so excited and pleased about the reception this show has gotten thus far, so you're in for a treat today!"

"I hope it involves candy!" Ventus said, "Lots and lots of sugar!"

"Please...nothing too embarrassing..." Riku added.

"Is the show over yet...?!" Vanitas said.

"Shut up Mr. Negative! Our first set of Truths and Dares comes from _**Oblivionkeeper23!**_

_**To Donald: Why do you heal me right after I use a potion? And DO A BARREL ROLL!**_

_**To Vanitas: Eat this chocolate candy. DO IT!**_

_**To DiZ: Are you racist? (yes, you are, Roxas agrees with me).**_

_**To Xion: Do you ever get tired of people calling you a Mary Sue character?**_

_**To Xehanort: Are you a pedophile?**_

_**To Roxas: Will you be my sugar daddy?**_

_**To Krissa: Will you read my story Kingdom hearts Q&A?**_

"Because I just wanted to make sure you don't die!" Donald said, "And ok!" Donald tries to do a barrel roll, but it's a complete mess and he crashes into the wall. Books from the shelf above him fell on his head. "WAAAAAAAAAAAAK!"

"Why, I hate all things that are sweet!" Vanitas said.

"Awww, why can't this be MY dare?!" Ventus said.

"Fine! Hey, this isn't...that bad."

"I am NOT!" DiZ said.

"Yes, you are," Roxas said.

"FINE! I USED to be racist against nobodies, but I came to realize that my actions were wrong and I regretted it.

"OMG, YES!" Xion said, "I mean, I CAN kick butt with the keyblade and all!"

"No!" Xehanort said.

"YES!" Everybody else said.

"Sorry," Roxas said, "Even if I did believe it was morally right, I'm not rich, so I would be completely useless.

"What's a Sugar Daddy, I want one!" Ventus exclaimed. Terra then whispers in his ear about what a sugar daddy is, and he gets a disgusted look on his face. "UGH!"

"Yes, I will read your Q&A, I like it very much so far! I'll communicate to you about it through hopefuldreamer1991! Next up is _**WriteTillTwilight!**_

_**Lea I triple dog dare you to kiss Roxas on the lips! ;)**_

"Sorry to be the one to tell you this WriteTillTwilight, but this is a Yaoi-free fanfic. No offense."

"YES!" Lea said giving a fist pump, "Got out of a dare!"

"Not so fast! You aren't getting off that easy! You'll still have to kiss someone, but we'll decide how using the _WHEEL! OF! KISSING! (Krissa suddenly acts like Vanna White as the cheesy theme music is heard) _Over here by the fireplace is a wheel with every girls face on it! Spin the wheel, and whoever it lands on, you will have to kiss! Got it memorized?!"

"Hey, that's my line!"

"Just spin the wheel already!"

"...DO I have to?!"

"YES!"

"Fine!" Lea spins the wheel, and we see various girls faces light up until the wheel slows down. Finally, it stops on...

"LARXENE?!" Lea exclaimed.

"WHAT?!" Larxene said, "Who do I have to hurt about this?!" Suddenly, Lea snuck up behind her, grabbing her head and kissing her. When he stops, Larxene looks really angry.

"LIGHTNING!" she says, effectively zapping Lea. He lays on the floor, black and sizzling.

"The Wheel of Kissing will be used any time we get a yaoi dare, or you can use it in your dares as well! Next up is _**MoonlightStar777!**_

_**Krissa? You captured them all? O_o xD**_

_** Hmmm...**_

_**Truths: **_

_** (Uh, I'm guessing that all of the characters (that are important) are there, so...)**_

_** Lea(/Axel?): Is that your natural hair color? (And is it naturally styled that way?)**_

_**(I can't think of anything that isn't embarrassing O_O)**_

_** Dares:**_

_**Two characters (of your choice) play the Chubby Bunny game, where they stuff their mouths with marshmallows and say "Chubby Bunny" for **_

_**every marshmallow, not sure how someone wins, as I've never played the game myself.**_

_**And I'll save the rest for later :)**_

"Actually, all of the characters are here! And it's okay if you pick something embarrassing, hehe ;) Just keep it clean."

"I am a natural ginger, and yes, my hair is naturally oh so spiky!"

"No it isn't," Roxas said, "He spends 2 hours spraying and gelling it every morning!"

"Shut UP!"

"Right now, it looks black and smokey," Demyx said. There was one flame still on the end of one of Lea's locks.

"Grrrrrr..."

"Ah the Chubby Bunny game, a game that usually makes me sick to watch. Haha, who are my victims...I mean volunteers?!"

"Marsh...MALLOWS!" Ventus exclaimed!"

"Okay Ventus, you can finally get your sugar fix! Who's competing with him!"

"MEEEEE!" Sora said.

"Sora can't resist any competition," Riku said.

"So not true!"

"Yes it is," Kairi responded.

"Yes, ma'am!"

"I'll be looking away so I don't throw up, hehe. Okay boys, on your mark, get set, GO!"

"CHUBBY BUNNY!" said Sora, placing a marshmallow in his mouth.

"CHUBBY BUNNY!" said Ventus, doing the same. The two kept adding marshmallows in their mouth, their cheeks looking like, well bunnies, in the process.

"CHUBBY BUNNY!"

"CHUBBY BUNNY!"

"CHUBBY BUNNY!"

"CHUBBY BUNNY!"

"Chuuub... Buu..." Sora said, finally fainting. The little ER men came in and did CPR.

"The winner...Ventus!"

Ventus then swallowed his marshmallows, seemingly with no trouble! "AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" he said, running around the room on a sugar high.

"He gone," Aqua said.

"Yep, he's a bit sugar crazy, ladies and gentlemen. Okay, next up is _**meyoume!"**_

_**Truth! Vexen, why are you so crazy and demented?!**_

"I! AM! _NOT!_" Vexen screamed.

"Yes you are!" everybody else said.

"Preposterous!"

"His mother dropped him on his head as a baby," Vanitas said.

"How DARE you?! My mother was a lovely woman!" Vexen exclaimed, jumping on Vanitas as a fight broke out.

"FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!"

"Okay! the last dare comes from **_Guest!_**

**_"I dare Vanitas to say something nice to Ventus."_**

"NEVER!" Vanitas said, still fighting with Vexen, "Besides, I'm kind of busy at the moment!"

"Vanitas! You know the rules! You can't get paid if you don't follow!"

"You don't pay us!"

"True...but I do have control of the food and the lock to the fridge!"

"Fine then," Vanitas said getting up, letting go of the headlock he had Vexen in. "Ventus...you are a...very...*GAG* nice boy...*GAG*"

"Aww that was so sweet," Ventus said, "if only it was sincere!"

"Where's my manager?!"

"I'm your manager! Okay, that wraps up episode two!"

"Yes, I didn't get any dares!" Riku exclaimed!

"Don't think you're getting off that easy, baby."

"BABY?!" everybody else exclaimed.

"Okay, see you next time! Keep the truths and dares coming in the reviews! I will leave you with this: _A word of encouragement during failure is worth more than an hour of praise after success. -Unknown._ Until next time, my name is Krissa Osten. Peace!


	3. Zapped, Dates, and 7th Heaven

**_Live From metro-Atlanta, Georgia, Welcome to Kingdom Truth or Dare! Now here's your host, Krissa Osten!_**

"Thank you, thank you, one and all! Episode 3 looks to be a fun one! And holy smokes, I can't believe the reception this show has received so far in the first two episodes! Pretty soon, we'll be on top of the Nielsen ratings!"

"But technically we're not on..." Sora started.

"Okay, let's get started! I will begin the show with _**meyoume!**_

_**I dare Riku to spend the entire episode commentating on an episode of 7th Heaven. **_

"What?!" Riku started, "Not that cheesy show about that cheesy preacher's family!"

"Yes that show! And I liked that 'cheesy' show. Except for season 11, but I won't comment on that."

"Not doing it!"

"Oh yes you are!" A random TV and chair falls to the floor, and a invisible force puts Riku in the chair!"

_When I see their smiling faces smiling back at me..._

"Argh!"

"Okay, while Riku enjoys his wholesome entertainment, we will hear from _**Nicole Peach!**_

_**I love these kinds of fics and haven't done one in a while...so...**_

_** For Xion:**_  
_** Can I have a hug?**_  
_** What made you make the choice about your sacrifice?**_  
_** Three characters from the whole series you'd consider family?**_  
_** When you were hurt by both Roxas and Axel, what went through your head?**_  
_** If you had to choose to save either Axel or Roxas, who would you save?**_

_** For Axel/Lea/Whatever you want to be called:**_  
_** Can I get a hug from you too?**_  
_** What went through your head each time you had to bring Xion back?**_  
_** If you had to choose to save either Roxas or Xion, who would you save?**_  
_** Spin the wheel of kissing and get kissing somebody.**_  
_** Also, play some kind of prank on Saix.**_

_** For Roxas:**_  
_** You too my poor baby. I want hugs from all three of you.**_  
_** If you were to be romantically in involved with either Namine or Xion, who would it be?**_  
_** Can I have some Sea Salt ice cream?**_  
_** If you had to choose to save either Axel or Xion, who would you save?**_

_** For Riku:**_  
_** When you first saw Xion, what did you see?**_  
_** Speaking of Xion, how do you feel about her?**_  
_** Why do you have the blindfold?**_  
_** If you had to choose to save either Sora or Kairi, who would you save?**_

_** For Saix/Isa/Whatever you want to be called:**_  
_** While I was watching Days, I noticed you didn't tell Xigbar or Xemnas that Xion was the hacker (which was obvious). Why? Do you secretly care about her or something?**_  
_** Also, spin the wheel too.**_

_** For Sora:**_  
_** Can I get a hug?**_  
_** If you had to choose to save either Riku or Kairi who would you save?**_  
_** I dare you to kiss Kairi.**_

_** For Kairi: **_  
_** Who wins more fights, you or Lea?**_  
_** If you had to choose to save either Sora or Riku, who would you save?**_

_** For Namine:**_  
_** Do you know why you can control memories?**_  
_** What were your opinions on DiZ**_

_** For Aqua: **_  
_** What is your opinion on Vanitas?**_  
_** If you had to choose to save either Terra or Ven, who would you save?**_  
_** I dare you to kiss Vanitas.**_

_** Terra: **_  
_** What do you do while inside of Xehanort? Must be boring...**_  
_** If you had to choose to save either Aqua or Ven, who would you save?**_

_** Ven:**_  
_** If you had to choose to save either Terra or Aqua, who would you save?**_

"Of course you can!" Xion said. *Virtual hug* "Well, I was absorbing Roxas' strength, and my memories technically belonged to Sora. It seemed like the right thing to do. Roxas and Axel obviously, and maybe Riku since he took care of me at one point. Or Namine. I thought that they both truly cared about me, otherwise they wouldn't try to knock me to what they thought were my senses. And I could never choose between the two of them. They're both my best friends!

"It's Lea! Got it memorized! But whatever, Axel is fine, too. And sure. *Virtual hug*. I felt bad because I knew why she ran, but I had orders to follow and I didn't want to be turned into a dusk. I couldn't choose, we're all best friends! And ooooooh no! I'm not doing that again!"

"Oh yes you are!"

"Grrrrr..."

"It's time for Wheel! Of! Kissing!" Lea walks up to the wheel and spins it. It lands on...

"Aerith?" *Cue Aerith's theme as she appears in front of him. Lea kisses her, and then blushes.

"Wow!" he exclaimed. Zach then appeared, looking angry! He holds up a sign that says "YIPES!", then begins to run. As he does, he pours his water bottle on Saix, and he gets really angry. Lea is now getting chased by two people.

"Of course!" Roxas said. *Virtual hug*. Well, I've read about both, but hopefuldreamer1991 has paired me with Namine on a few of her fanfics, so I'll go with that. I'm sending you the ice-cream via UPS right now.

"Roxas, it will melt!"

"Whoops...and I could never choose between them."

"Ah man, Simon! I can totally relate!" *Riku still watching 7th Heaven!* "You're voice is also pretty sexy, in a non gay way of course!"

"RIKU!"

"WAH! Oh, sorry! Honestly, I saw Kairi. I mean, I saw Xion, but she looked like Kairi. With black hair. Honestly, I felt sorry for her. Being a puppet of someone else can't be easy. I wore the blindfold to control my darkness. My eyes couldn't hide the fact that Ansem was still living inside of me, so wearing the blindfold was a way of controlling my darkness. Like everyone else, I can't choose between them."

"I was not going to be put in a situation where I got blamed for it hacking the system. And no, I won't."

"Yes you are! It's time for Wheel! Of! Kissing!" Saix is blown by force to the wheel and spins it. It lands on...

"No way! I am NOT kissing the puppet!"

"She's not a puppet!" Roxas screamed angrily.

"You better, or you'll become a dusk!"

"You don't have that power!"

"No, but I provide the food. If you don't eat, you'll slowly transition into the dusk." Saix walks over to Xion grudgingly and kisses her cheek. His face turns really red and he faints.

"Of course you can have a hug!" *Sora gives virtual hug*. "I could never choose between my best friends! And, um...okay." Walks over to Kairi and kisses her. Both turn red, yet there is love in their eyes. "HUBBA HUBBA!" Sora screamed.

"I DO!" Both Kairi and Lea screamed. "YOU DO?! NO, I DO!"

"Ladies and gentlemen, I think that this information will come out more with time. In my opinion, KH3 will open up as a tutorial with Kairi, at the end it appears that she's fighting a monster, but it's really Lea in a simulation room. Both are now shown to be being trained my Riku at the Mysterious Tower."

"They're both my friends, but Sora." Kairi said.

"Gee, thanks," Riku said. "Good grief, Lucy! You have no reason to be jealous of Roxanne anymore! You're married now!"

"Well, I only have the power to manipulate Sora's memories, as well as those that are in his memories. I don't know why, though. DiZ just seemed like a desperate man who wanted revenge."

"Vanitas is evil! I can't choose between them, I love them both, and...why? Sigh..." She kisses Vanitas, then Terra begins steaming and his face goes red. He then punches Vanitas in the nose.

"Sorry, Mr. Emo Sora, I can't have you going around and kissing my...Anyways, if you want to know what we did inside my heart, make sure to read hopefuldreamer1991's story _Bored! _It usually involves stupid random crap and the Old Man getting knocked unconscious.

"I will have Kingdom Hearts!" Master Xehanort stood up and screamed! Terra punched him too and he was knocked unconscious. Again.

"Both! They're both my best friends!"

Alright, next comes from _**MoonlightStar777!**_

_**I can embarrass them? Hehe... Characters, you have so many reasons to fear me...**_

_** HOLY CRUD, Ventus loves candy, didn't know that...**_

_** Truth:**_  
_** Riku, do you love someone in the room? **_

_** Donald, Why is your voice so annoying? (and why is it kinda hard to understand what your saying?)**_

_**Dares:**_

_**Lea: I dare you to dump a bucket of water on Larxene without her noticing. **_

_**Demyx: I dare you to spin the... WHEEL! OF! KISSING!**_

_**(Well, I gotta work on dares...)**_

"Cecelia, you HAVE to go to prom with Simon!"

"RIKU!"

"Um, yeah well I'm-"

"He's taken, ladies. Sorry."

"Ask Walt Disney!" Donald screamed! "I can't help it!"

"Why do I get stuck with the icky dares?" Lea said solemnly. He pours the bucket of water on Larxene, and she zaps him angrily. Again.

"Sweet! I get me a lady!"

"Demyx, it's time for Wheel! Of! Kissing!" Demyx span the wheel, and it landed on...

"Aqua, all right She's hot!" Demyx happily kiss Aqua and kissed her passionately, but then Terra came over and punched him, too.

"I think I'm giving Lea a run for his money on who is getting the worst of these dares," Aqua said.

"REALLY?!" Vanitas and Demyx said with their faces swollen and bruised.

"Hehe, how awesome is this show?! Next is _**ShadowCatRose!**_

**_To Kairi: I dare you to hug a Heartless in an extremely cute fashion!_**

**_ To Riku: Riku, you have to dress up in a bunny suit for the entire show._**

**_ To Sora: Sora, I dare you to have a water balloon fight with a character of your choice! The loser has to be tarred and feathered, running around and clucking like a chicken. The winner gets a sea salt ice-cream._**

**_ To Xehanort: Your dare...YOU MUST KISS MALEFICENT. MWHAHAHAHA._**

"Well...okay." Kairi said. A shadow heartless appears in front of her.

"Ladies and gentlemen, since this heartless is obviously not Sora, it has been heavily medicated for Kairi's protection. It may also act clumsy and/or dizzy."

"Aww, it's so sweet." *Kairi hugs heartless.

"Simon, you CANNOT go to prom with a HOOKER!"

"RIKU!"

"BWAH! What's going on?!"

"You have to wear a bunny suit!"

"NO. WAY!"

"Oh yeah?!" Krissa snapped her fingers, and suddenly Riku was in a bunny suit. He was the splitting image of Bugs Bunny!"

"BAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Sora double over laughing, his eyes tearing. Hey Riku, you better hide before Elmer finds ya!"

"Shut up! I need a carrot..."

"Okay!" Sora said, "Hey Hades, wanna have a water balloon fight?!"

"Unless it involves JERK-ules's demise, NO!"

"HADES! You have no choice!" Before Hades could do anything, Sora threw a balloon at him and his 'hair' went out.

"Hey you little demon, you're gonna pay!"

"Not so fast Hades, you have to get tarred and feathered, Sora, you get sea-salt ice-cream!"

"ALRIGHT!" Sora exclaimed, "I LOVE THIS SHOW!"

"I'm glad you do..." Riku mumbled, "Come on Ruthie, don't be rude! Your cycle is all apart of being a woman!" Everybody stares at him. "I mean...how cheesy..."

"MAKE ME!" Hades screamed. Before he could even turn around, Cloud threw the tar on him and Auron the feathers. Krissa summoned her keyblade. Seeing the threat, Hades walked around the room clucking like a chicken.

"XEHANORT!" Krissa screamed. The Old Coot was still unconscious. Terra then walked up to him and banged some cymbals."

"BWWWAAAAAH! I WILL HAVE KINGDOM HEARTS!"

"YOU! Go kiss Maleficent!"

"Uh..." he said, still seemingly dazed. He walked over to Maleficent and kissed her. She looked angry.

"FOOL!" She screamed, casting a dark lightning spell on him. He was knocked unconscious. Again.

"Honestly, did anybody NOT see that coming?! Next up is _**WriteTilTwilight!**_

**_Well dang, but Larxene and Lea was some funny stuff, but I only have one victim, I mean character that i like to pick on... So_**

**_ Roxas I dare you to sing a song, and the song is gonna be determined by the wheel of songs, that can be any song that Krissa chooses._**

"But I don't sing!"

"You do now! It's time for WHEEL! OF! SONGS!" Roxas spun the wheel, and it landed on...

"'Beautiful Soul' by Jesse McCartney?! Nuh uh, no way! He's even worse than that Beiber kid!"

"ROXAS! Its singing time!" Krissa yelled. Suddenly, a stage fell from the ceiling, along with a microphone, and Roxas magically appeared on stage. The music suddenly played out of nowhere.

"What?! Grr... _I don't want another pretty face, I don't want just anyone to hold..."_ Roxas kept singing. When the song ended, everyone (except the villians), gave him a standing ovation. Roxas just looked like he wanted to puke.

"Wow Roxas, that was beautiful! It brought me right back to middle school! Next up is _**oblivionkeeper23!**_

Sora, what's 22? (jeapordy song plays in background).

"Uhhh...What is...uhhh" Sora said, looking confused. He looked like he was about to short circuit. Once the jeopardy song ended, Sora fainted.

"Sorry Sora, that is incorrect. Though, '22' could mean a lot of things. That is my age, it's the number on the back of Jason Heyward's jersey, or it could mean it's about a hit song by Taylor Swift! Speaking of '22', next up is **_LightzMusic22!_**

_**Dare dare dare dare dare dare DAREEEEE! *explodes* Haha, hello! I'm going to enter the "Bored" contest later, by the way!**_

_** Sora: I dare you to kiss Kairi. MAN UP!**_

_** Kairi: Why are you so hated? Just cause your not in many games doesn't mean you don't have potential. :)**_

_** Ventus: Kiss KHBBS ZACK! ZACTUSSSSS! *explodes***_

_** Krissa: Read The Dark Seeker Saga: MEKA and see why I love Zactus so much. X_X**_

_** Axel: I'm sorry, I can never call you Lea unless it's BBS Lea. I know you as Axel. GO ON A DATE WITH XION! *shoves him into a diner with Xion***_

_** Xion: You have to stay at the date for at least 3 hours.**_

_** Xehanort: Go die. I don't care how, you ruined my favorite character in all of gaming's live. *AKA Ven***_

_** Ven: *shoots him with a spell* Whenever you say I want Ice-Cream and picture a flavor/cone type, it appears in your hand in a paper wrap straight from my freezer. HAPPY EATIN'!**_

_** Thanks, that's all I have for now!**_

"Again?!" Sora said, "Sweet!" The two kiss again.

"I think it's because I've appeared as a damsel in distress for the most part. Expect that to change in Kingdom Hearts 3!"

"Umm...based on the rules of this story, I don't think I can, sorry. But, I guess I'm spinning the Wheel! Of! Kissing!" Ventus spun the wheel, and it landed on...

"Xion, ok." The two kiss. After they're done, they both look surprised as they stare into each others eyes.

"Sure, my reviews will be relayed through hopefuldreamer1991! Due to her busy schedule, allow her some time!"

"Ugh, whetever, Axel, fine! And...what?!" Axel and Xion are forced into the diner. Ventus looks angry.

"Ummm...okay," Xion said, her mind clearly still on Ventus.

"Sorry, Xehanort has to stick with us for while. How else could we torture him?! Just enjoy the fact that he's unconscious right now!"

"Xion...Xion...YAY ICE-CREAM! WAHOO, THANKS! BEST REVIEWER EVER!"

"Ah Ven, no sweet lass compares to your sweet treats! Next up is _**Tsukuyomi!**_

_**Here are my ToDs**_:

_** Namine: Do you like been called a witch?**_

_**Aqua: Does time pass differently in the Realm of Darkness?**_

_**Goofy: Why do you a shield to fight?**_

_**Larxene: Do you naturally have "hair antenna"?**_

_**Xemnas: Say something nice about each Organization XIII member. (This includes Xion)**_

_**Vexen: Try to steal Zexion's book.**_

_**Riku and Ventus: 200m race, loser has to eat a pot of spicy curry.**_

"I really don't. That's just what DiZ called me since I was a nobody, and he still hated all of us then." Namine said.

"I guess it does since I'm obviously still young." Aqua said.

"Because I dislike weapons! At least according to the Chain of Memories instruction guide!" Goofy said.

"It's not antenna! They're supposed to look like horns! HORNS!"

"What?!" Xemnas said!

"DO IT NOW!"

"Grr...I'm awesome, Xigbar has a cool eye patch, Xaldin has cool dreads, Vexen was the first of us to die, Lexaeus has cool muscles, Zexion has a cool book, Saix howls at the moon, Axel plays with fire, Demyx is only good at karaoke, Luxord spends most of his money gambling, Marluxia is only good at gardening, Larxene is the meanest chick around, Roxas is a keyblader, Xion was the most useful puppet ever!"

*Slaps forehead.* "Well, he tried, Go ahead, Vexen. Vexen tries to steal Zexion's book, but the book was an illusion and it is really Zexion. Zexion punches Vexen in the nose.

"Alright, RACE! Ventus said.

"Lucy, how can you be pregnant already?! You just got married!"

"RIKU!"

"Oh. Right."

"On your mark, get set, GO!" The two race, but Ventus stops in his tracks.

"Wait, the LOSER gets food?! That seems wrong. I'm hungry!"

"RIKU WINS! Ventus, you get the curry!"

"ALL RIGHT!" Ventus eats, and fire comes out of his mouth. "MAN THAT'S GOOD!"

"It's name is EXCALIBUR!"

"RIKU!"

"Sorry, force of habit."

"Ah Ventus, you have the stomach of an elephant. Next is _**guardianofartbravery!**_

HI! I have dares for many of you! And truths for some.

_** Sora: Listen to Step on the ground by the Italobrothers and the Hamster dance then break dance to both. **_

_** Riku: truth: What did you do while under Ansem's control, living with Malificent and with a 'numbed out' Kairi? **_

_** Kairi: Stop acting so girly and defenseless! If you want to be noticed for more than being a reason that Riku went into darkness, Sora was pretty much brainwashed, and Namine taken for granted, then change the stripper dress, put some pants on, and get out there and fight for once! **_

_** Roxas: I dare you to sing "she's no you" by Jesse McCartney aka YOURSELF! **_

_** Namine: truth: Can you really affect the future with your drawings? Can I see some of them? Your one of my favorite characters!**_

_** Terra: You look kinda like my boyfriend. I dare you to hug me, kiss me on the cheek (fictional character crush), and stay by my side the rest of the chapter.**_

_** Aqua: truth: I won't have Terra answer this (yet!) but is Master Eraqus his dad? Funniest you/Terra moment?**_

_** Ventus: SUGAR HIGH SUGAR HIGH SUGAR HIGH! *hand sover 300 energy bars***_

_**Master X.: PEDO! Admit that you are a pedo! ADMIT IT! **_

_** Master Eraqus: Are you Terra's dad? BE HONEST! Funniest you/Terra moment?**_

_**Vanitas! : Read my story about us. Now we will relive chapters 3 and 4!**_

"M'kay! Sora break dances. Riku laughs his butt off.

"Ummm, to be honest not much. A lot of napping until they needed me. Not much to do in that castle."

"No more singing! Especially to that guy again!"

"ENCORE!" everybody said.

"Grrrr..." Roxas sang, and everybody burst in applause.

"Okay...it's kind of fun..."

"I can't really affect the future. I could only mess with the memories of Sora and those connected to him. Thank you so much!"

"Oh...okay," Terra said. Aqua looks angry.

"No, he isn't..." Aqua said grudgingly, "And when I was ten I beat him in a race and he cried 5 hours about it!"

"Hey, you weren't supposed to let anyone know that!"

"Master Xehanort is still unconscious and cannot defend himself right now. But he is definitely creepy."

"I'm not, but Terra has always been like a son to me. When he was little, he accidentally turned Xehanort's face into a frog! I wish I had kept it that way..."

"I DON'T HAVE A SISTER!" Vanitas yelled.

"Vanitas, be nice! Leila is welcome here any time. Lastly, we have _**animegal99!**_

_**Hehehe, You won't get off so easily from me Riku! By the way, this is a long list.**_

_** TRUTHS-**_  
_** Axel: Where'd you get your tattoos from?**_

_** Roxas: Who do you like more, Namine or Xion?**_

_**Vexen: Why are you such a pervert?**_

_**Xemnas: What do you think of being paired up with Siax?**_

_**Sora: If you, Kairi, Riku, Roxas, Xion, Namine, Axel, Leon, Cloud, Aqua, Terra and Ven were all trapped in a burning building and you could only save five, who would you save?**_

_**DARES-**_

_**Roxas: Kiss Xion!**_  
_** All the girls: Give Riku a make-over!**_

_**Demyx: Give up your sitar for a week.**_

_**Sora and Kairi: Just go on a date already.**_

_**Xion: Watch your own death on youtube.**_

_**Sora: Listen to Vens' theme for two hours.**_

_**Vanitas: Laugh your awesome laugh. Pretty please, I'm a huge fan.**_

_**Xaldin: Sing 'I Believe I can Fly' while skydiving.**_

_**Zexion: Get sugar high. Let's see what happens.**_

_**Xigbar: Run into a wall.**_

_**Larxene: Zap Axel.**_

_**Terra: Dig to the center of the Earth.**_

_**Xemnas: Sing 'Barbie Girl'.**_

_**Xion: Tie Siax up, hang him on the ceiling(peferablly gagged) and use him as a pinata by beating him with the stick. You deserve it Siax!**_

"The dusks had a tattoo shop downtown," Axel said.

"I like them both!" Roxas said. "Xion is a good friend, and Namine is beauti- I mean an amazing artist!"

"I'M NOT!" Vexen screamed.

"No, you're just a creepy little scientist," Krissa said.

"EW! he's just good at organizing, that's why he assigns missions!" Xemnas said.

"I love them all," Sora started, "But I would pick Kairi, Riku, Namine, Leon, and Cloud."

"HEY!" Axel, Roxas, Xion, Terra, Aqua, and Ventus screamed.

"Oh...okay," Roxas said. Roxas appeared at the diner, and kissed Xion. Namine and Ventus don't look happy.

"OKAY!" all of the girls except Larxene said.

"Gosh, I can so relate to Simon."

"RIKU!"

"I mean, anything to get out of this bunny suit!" The girls jumped on top of him, and he came out wearing a leather jacket over a black polo, dark faded jeans, and sunglasses.

"I could dig this."

"MEEEEE-OW!" Krissa said.

"OKAY!" Sora and Kairi said. They go to the same diner Axel and Xion are at.

"Wow, this is so sad!" Xion said crying.

"Ah Ven, how did ya live like this?!" Sora said crying.

"HA HA HA HA HA! There, happy?!" Vanitas mumbled.

"_I believe I can fl_-OUCH!" Xaldin landed in a tree.

"Oh...great..." Zexion said. He drank 5 Mountain Dews. "BAZINGA! HAHAHAHAHA!" He began chasing Ventus around.

"AS IF!" Xigbar said. As he said it, he accidentally ran into a wall.

"Well that wrote itself!"

"WITH PLEASURE!" Larxene said, zapping Axel. Again.

"ENOUGH WITH THESE DARES!" Axel screamed.

"Okay...this could take awhile," Terra said.

"We'll see where he ends up on next time's show."

"_I'm a Barbie Girl, in a Barbie WOOOOOOOOORLD!"_

"I'm DEAF!" Everybody screamed.

"OKAY!" Xion said, looking happy. Everybody laughed as Saix looked miserable. "THIS IS FOR RUINING MY LIFE!"

"Hehe, looks like there isn't any candy inside that nut. So that's all for this show!"

"No, not a cliffhanger! What happened! Did someone DIE?! PLEASE BE OKAY CAMDENS!"

"Riku, the show is over! You can stop watching now!"

"What, I was just getting to the good part! I mean...good! Enough with the family dramas!"

"Boy, this was fun! Can't wait for more! I will leave you with this: _Never let the fear of striking out keep you from the game. -I don't know but I love the quote. _Until next time, my name is Krissa Osten. Peace!


	4. Riku(anna)?

**_Live From metro-Atlanta, Georgia, Welcome to Kingdom Truth or Dare! Now here's your host, Krissa Osten!_**

"Welcome to this episode of Kingdom Truth or Dare! I'm really excited about today's show, not only because of the wonderful response this show has gotten so far, but because of the sheer imagination you, the viewers have!"

"I'm kind of afraid of their 'imaginations' now. They put me in a bunny suit last time!" Riku said.

"You're one to talk! At least you weren't a human pinata!" Saix said angrily.

"Ah cheer up guys, at least you can see how much the audience loves you guys!"

"Or loves to humiliate us," Terra said, some many miles underground, still digging his hole.

"That too! Okay, first up is _**animegal999!**_

_**AHAHAHAHA! Oh dear lord that was funny as heck! And*smirks evilly* I have more**_~~

_**TRUTHS**_

_**Vanitas- Yes, I'm very happy. Do you have a tame Unversed?**_

_**Siax: Pinatas aren't as fun when when it's you, isn't it Siax?**_

_**Demyx: Where is your somebody from?**_

_**Riku: How do you feel about Kairi?**_

_**Ven: Why are you so adorable!?**_

_**DARES**_

_**Siax: 666! I curse you with the devil's number!**_

_**Repliku: Have a cookie!**_

_**Zexion: As much as I love your hair, I dare you to cut it!**_

_**Vanitas: Wheel of Songs!**_

_**Xigbar: Oh I love torturing you. Have someone shoot an apple off your head.**_

_**Xion: Push Siax into a river.**_

_**Krissa: Wheel of Kissing!**_

"No I don't, because they are all made out of my negative emotions." Vanitas said.

"HUSH UP!" Saix said.

"I am from the lovely Twilight Town, where I was in a garage band called A Guy Named Myde. It rocked!"

"Demyx, it's not a garage band if you're the only member!"

"Sure, believe what you want Destroyer of Dreams!"

"Kairi is one of my closest friends! I would do anything for her, on a pure friendship basis, of course." Riku said.

"I dunno, maybe because I'm inright outright upright downright happy all the time!" Ventus said.

"If you're quoting children's Sunday school songs, you're automatically adorable! On with the dares!"

"Umm...okay," Saix said.

"Awww, that's so nice! It's good to know there is actually someone who cares." Repliku said.

_Zexion comes out with a hair cut, but it is only an illusion. _"Suckers..." he softly mumbled.

"NO!" Vanitas screamed.

"Oh yes you are! It's time for WHEEL! OF! SONGS!" Vanitas spun the wheel, and it landed on...

"NO WAY! I AM NOT SINGING THAT!

"VANITAS! If you don't, I hereby banish you to the perpetual island of tickleness!"

"That doesn't sound nearly as bad as this."

"C'mon, it's not that bad!"

"Grrr..._I love you, you love me, we're a happy family..."_

"OH GOSH, I'M DYING!" Sora said. He was doubled over laughing.

"You better not miss!" Xigbar screamed at Xaldin as he prepared one of his lances. He didn't.

"Phew..." Both of them sweated.

"OKAY!" Xion said, happily obliging.

"I'M NOT HAPPY BEING WET!" Saix screamed.

"Oh, but everyone else is. And okay...time for wheel of kissing, I guess..." It almost landed on Master Xehanort at first, but she kicked it just in time so it landed on...

"Phew, that was close!" It had landed on Riku. The two happily kissed, and a fake audience collective "awwww" was heard.

"Don't get any ideas, anyone else! Next up, **_ShadowCatRose _**didn't request any truths or dares, just a hug from Riku. That's fine with me, just nothing more than that. Next up is _**guardianofartbravery!**_

_**So Funny! K! NEW TRUTHS AND DARES! FOR MORE PEOPLE! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! SORRY MY FRIEND HYPED ME UP ON HER BIRTHDAY SUGAR COOKIES! TWO HAVE YOU HYPER FOR THE NEXT WEEK! SHE GAVE ME FOUR! WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! ANYWAYS! ONTO ZE SHOW! BTW I AM NOT FRENCH! I AM SOMEHOW FROM AMSTERDAM, PUERTO RICO, JAPAN (REALLY!), AND PANAMA. HOW'S THAT FOR A MIX! **_

_** TRUTHS!**_

_** Terra: What was your favorite way that Xehanort became unconscious in your heart? Mine has to be Marco Polo! Either that or the mentos bomb! **_

_**Aqua: Have you ever gone to Terra or Master Eraqus's room after you had a nightmare ( when you were a child in training)**_

_**Ventus: How many times did you fall on your face trying to fly on the keyblade?**_

_**Vanitas: What has Xehanort taught you besides using the keyblade? I say not much. **_

_**M. X.: How many people have you either flirted with or molested? I know the truth so no lying!**_

_**Master Eraqus: How many times did Xehanort talk about darkness JUST IN TRAINING? I know you may have lost count but try to remember please.**_

_**Sora: Do you have ADHD? **_

_**Riku: ...You like 7th Heaven now? Oh boy... The question is: How many times did you injure Sora while sparring, wrestling, or any other sport? **_

_**Neku: What kind of music do you have on that mp3 player ( I refuse to call it an ipod! No apple products! They offer you way less but make you pay thousands more! Rip Offs!)**_

_**Joshua: HOW DID YOU GET THOSE AWESOME ANGEL WINGS?!**_

_**Axel: Did you remember Ventus when you saw Roxas for the first time or did you just see Roxas as Roxas? **_

_**Larxene: If you had a heart would you like Marluxia or Axel? You must choose 1!**_

_**Roxas: In this story, have you and Ventus ever switched places to answer questions and confused people?**_

_**Xion: Did you know that everyone I know including me would rather have you alive and their friend than Sora?**_

_**Namine: Same as Xion's question.**_

_**Xemnas: Same as Xion's question. Have you ever seen Kingdom Hearts Random Crap on Youtube?**_

_**Saix: Same as Xion's question and Xemnas's question.**_

_**Cloud: Same as Xion's question Aerith or Tifa? **_

_**Leon: Same as Xion's question Aerith or Tifa?**_

_** DARES!**_

_** Terra: If you are in the US you will most likely end up in China if you don't literally melt from the heat first. So now that you know... I dare you to stop digging and go swimming in a nice cold pool to cool off.**_

_**Aqua: I dare you to kick Terra for almost killing you!**_

_**Ventus: eat ten packets of cotton candy! Here comes Sugar Rush! **_

_**Vanitas: Read the PMs sent to Hopeful and now you understand where I am coming from. Help Master Eraqus and me beat up Xehanort!**_

_**M. X. : Tell Vanitas to his face the truth about me and the fact that you are a HUGE pedo and perv. I will inform Hopeful by PM!**_

_**Master Eraqus: Comfort Terra about how it wasn't his fault that you died and how it was Xehanort's and comfort Terra for everything **_

_**Xehanort did to him and beat up Xehanort! Who cares if he is my dad he is cruel, sick, and demonic!**_

_**Sora: Same as Ventus! BWAHAHAHAHAHA!**_

_**Riku: Stop being addicted to 7th Heaven and watch every game's cutscene with you in it! awww look at cute little 5 or 6 year old Riku! Awwww!**_

_**Neku: Play your awesome mp3 player music out loud while Joshua flies around awesomely!**_

_**Joshua: Use your wings and fly around! Let me record it so I can watch it as many times as I want! it looks SOOOO AWESOME! **_

_**Axel: Watch Demyx Time on youtube! **_

_**Larxene: Electrocute Marluxia!**_

_**Roxas: Watch Xion's death and pay VERY CLOSE ATTENTION TO WHAT YOU SAY!**_

_**Xion: Roxas is most likely crying now so just comfort him. **_

_**Namine: Draw Marluxia running of a cliff! **_

_**Xemnas: Watch KH Random crap the Musical on youtube!**_

_**Saix: Watch KH Random crap the Musical on youtube!**_

_**Cloud: You. Are. Awesome! Do your victory pose and let me take a picture of it!**_

_**Leon: You. Are. Awesome! Do your victory pose and let me take a picture of it!**_

"Probably the original one when he was knocked out. Coincidentally, it was a Truth or Dare game!" Terra called from his tunnel.

"By the way, there's still a _'Bored'_ contest up! Contest ends this Saturday, so enter now!"

"Not so much after a nightmare, but I would crawl into bed with Master Eraqus during a thunderstorm," Aqua answered.

"Lots. You could make a blooper reel out of it!" Ventus said.

"Actually, I've got the footage! Thanks Terra!"

"What?!" Ventus exclaimed. "You LITTLE-"

"ROLL FILM!" _Look up The E_ntertainer _on YouTube. In black and white, Ventus is seen:_

_Falling on his feet._

_Falling on his face. _

_Falling on his butt._

_Falling into a split._

_Screaming silence._

_Watching his keyblade fly away._

_Breaking his keyblade. _

_Crying.  
_

"Well that's not embarrassing at all..."

"Cheer up Ven, I expect that the viewers will continue being VERY nice to you.

"He taught me how to channel my negative emotions. That's how I learned how to control the unversed."

"My only love is KINGDOM HEARTS! FOREVER!" MX said.

"Yawn..." Sora said.

"It was just, darkness this, balance that, Kingdom Hearts this. ALL. THE. TIME," Eraqus said.

"NO, I do not have AD-OMG SQUIRREL! I HAVE TO GO CHASE IT!" Sora said.

"I don't love it! Simon is just a relatable character! And yes. I beat him many, many times." Riku sighed as he looked out the window. The squirrel was on Sora's head, banging an acorn against his head.

"Ow! OW! STUPID SQUIRREL!"

"Mostly Rock and Heavy Metal," Neku said.

"My Grandpa is an angel. I just inherited his powers." _Note: I never played TWEWY, so sorry if there's another explanation. _

"I did notice it the first time," Axel said, "But since finding out Roxas was Sora's nobody, I just wrote it off as a coincidence."

"FIIIIIINE, Axel is hotter, I guess. But don't take it to heart. I don't love," Larxene said.

"No, I don't think we could pull it off because Ventus isn't as..." Roxas looked over at Ventus playing with his lips. He had just drunk a large liter of Coca Cola. "...I mean, I'm not as...spirited as him."

"Aw, I find that flattering, but without Sora, there would be no me," Xion said.

"Same here," Namine said.

"Whatever. And no, I spent no time doing anything but plotting for Kingdom Hearts," Xemnas said.

"Same. No time for childish activities," Saix said.

"It's not childish you old party poopers! It's just fun!"

"Tifa," Cloud said, "But Aerith is a good friend, too."

"I like them both as friends, but my girl hasn't even been introduced in Kingdom Hearts. Yet," Leon said.

"YES!" Terra said. He got out of the hole in a hurry. And he dove into the swimming pool that magically appeared in Krissa's yard.

"I've always wanted a pool. Thanks reviewer!"

"I've got a better idea," Aqua said. She walked over to Xehanort and kicked him. "That's for almost killing me AND taking over Terra's body, which forced me to be in the darkness for 12 years! TWELVE YEARS!"

"YES! THANK YOU!" Ventus said, happily downing the blue and pink cotton candy. "HAHAHAHAHAHHAHA!"

"Good going..." Terra said.

"Okay Vanitas, Hopeful wanted me to relay these to you!" Vanitas eyes water up as he reads the letters. Then he looks up, trying to hide his brief emotional spell. "I mean, he was a terrible 'parent' anyways. I have no reason to be nice to him."

"What, so maybe I had a child I didn't know about, so what? And you technically ain't my kid anyway! My love is Kingdom Hearts!" Vanitas, angered, zapped MX and he was knocked unconscious. Again. Everybody stared at him.

"What?! He was just annoying!"

"Vanitas, I think it just proves you have a heart!"

"DO NOT!"

"Yeah, sure."

Master Eraqus laid in the pool, relaxed next to Terra. "What? We had this conversation a long time ago. Pass the sunblock, please."

"Uggggh, I just feel sick," Sora said.

"The squirrel giving him a headache didn't help," Riku said.

"SHUT UP!"

"I'm not sure which I find more interesting, the fact that I was a cute kid or I was talking like some philosopher as a 5 year old," Riku said.

"Whatever," Neku said. He played his loud music while Joshua flew around.

"WHHHHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

"STOP!" Krissa screamed, covering her ears. "I HATE SCREAMO MUSIC!"

"Hey, this is hilarious!" Axel said. "But why does Demyx look like a girl?!"

"Because I'm just as PRETTY as a girl!" Demyx said.

"...I'm not even going to respond to that dude..."

"Why not?!" Larxene said as she electrocuted Marluxia.

"I didn't do anything to you! YOU LITTLE-AHHHHHH!" Marluxia screamed as he fell through a trap door.

"Sorry, folks. I don't tolerate bad language on this show. I could feel it coming from Marluxia, so he had to go."

"...What's wrong with what I said? Earlier on, Axel said that friends were those who ate ice-cream together. When I said 'Who else will I have ice cream with,' it was really me asking 'Who will be my friend?'"

Xion hugged Roxas. "I knew what you meant. I thought it was sweet."

"Sure," Namine said. When she was done, it showed Marluxia running off a cliff, being chased by many daisies.

"NICE!"

"All I can say is...wow," Saix said. "I would never sing, much less to a silly princess song."

_Cloud and Leon pose their signature poses. Pictures are taken._

"You boys should be models! Next is **_MoonlightStar777!_**

_**Truths: **_

_**MX: Did being knocked unconscious so many times in Bored mess with your head?**_

_**Riku: In a few sentences, what is 7th Heaven about?**_

_**Kairi, Riku & Sora: How long do you think you would've lasted (on the ocean?) when you built the raft when you where younger?**_

_**Krissa: What do you think of Riku?**_

_**Dares:**_

_**Terra: I dare you to kiss Aqua. **_

_**Larxene: I dare you to be nice to Lea for the rest of this chapter, the only exception being if another dare or something requires it.**_

_**Lea: Not a dare, but here's 50 dollars. **_

_**Sora: I dare you to sing karaoke. **_

_**Ven: *hands over all the candy I have***_

_***Hands Xemnas a box of vicious kittens***_

_**All of cast: I dare you do listen to Rebecca Blacks "Friday" (Not that I hate the song, I just wanna see your reactions)**_

"Given the Old Man is still unconscious," Terra started, "I can most definitely say...HECK YES!"

_Flashback:_

_"Have you ever seen such a beautiful niiiiiiiight…"_

_"I haven't seen night in almost twelve years…" mumbled Terra._

_Master Xehanort kept singing. "I could almost kiss the stars…for shining so BRIGHT…"_

_Because that's totally possible…, Terra thought sarcastically._

_"When I see you smiling, I go…OH! OH! OH….WAH!"_

_Yeah, now I'm scared..._

_"I would never want to miss this…"_

_I wish I could..._

_"Cause in my heart…I know what THIS IS!"_

_"UM, I'm sorry, but we're in MY heart!"_

_"This is what dreams are made of…"_

_This is why migraines exist..._

_"This is what dreeeeeeeams are made of! I've got…somewhere I belong! I've got somebody to love!"_

_"OK old man, now I'm freaked out!"_

_"This is what dreeeeeeeeeeeeeeams…are made of!"_

_"BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"_

_"Ok boy, it's you're turn to pick a song!"_

_"I'll pass…"_

_"CHICKEN! Bock, bock…BOOOOOOOOOOCK!"_

_"Ok, ok…I've got one. I HATE YOUUUUUU! YOU HATE MEEEEE! LET'S PUSH XEHANORT INTO THE WALL!" _

_And that's exactly what Terra did. And MX was knocked unconscious. Again._

_End Flashback. _

*Terra Shutters* I still get the creeps thinking about it.

"7th Heaven was the show about a Pentecostal preacher's family. There were 7 kids in the family. The show was the longest running family drama ever, running for 11 seasons from 1996 to 2007. And there was a dog. Named Happy." Everybody stared at him as crickets chirped.

_HopefulDreamer1991 note: the voice of Riku is the same guy that played Simon on 7th Heaven. _

"Thinking back on it, probably not very long," Kairi said, "Especially if the supplies ran out. Or if Riku pushed Sora off of the raft."

"Riku is a good guy," Krissa said. "He's very humble. He'll never admit he did something great even if he did (unless it comes to beating Sora at something). He cares about people, and I know he would do anything for his friends. He's sacrificed a lot over the years just to help others. He's loyal, he's kind, and there isn't many out there better."

"Awwwww." everybody said as Riku blushed.

"Okay!" Terra said. They both kissed and looked happy doing so.

"Awww," everybody said.

"Can't be nice if I don't say anything!" Larxene said.

"Sweet! That takes care of my sea salt ice-cream budget this week," Axel said.

"Sure!" Sora said. "_Swim this way, we'll dance and we'll play! It's very easy, come on in! Just take a chance and shake a fiiiiiiiin..." _

"Not again..." Donald said.

"NO. WAY." Riku said, grabbing Sora by the arm and taking him off the stage.

"But I was just getting to the best part!"

"YAY!" Ventus screamed. By this point, he was running around the house doing cartwheels.

"OW! OW! OW!" Xemnas said as the kittens clawed him.

"Okay..." Krissa said as she put on her ear plugs.

"TURN IT OFF!" Riku screamed, "IT'S WORSE THAN SORA!"

"NOOOOOO!" ROXAS SCREAMED.

"SUCH TERRIBLE DARKNESS!" Aqua screamed.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAK!" Donald screamed.

"COME ON, I CAN ROCK HARDER THAN THIS!" Demyx said.

"I like it," Lexaeus said. Everybody stared at him.

"For the record, Rebecca Black issued a song called 'Sing It' that I thought better showcased her voice. Friday is still a terrible song, though. Next up is _**WriteTillTwilight! **_

_**Roxas is it true that you wanted to be the somebody?**_

"Well of course, what Nobody doesn't want to be a Somebody? But it had to be Sora."

"Next is _**LightzMusic22!"**_

_**YAYYY! I'm so happy your hapy, Ven. Your my favorite character in all the history of gaming. Even past Sonic. *cough*evenifheissuperawesomeiwatchedmostoftheanie andplayedabunchofthegames*cough***_

_**Ven: Can I hugz chu? Please? :D**_

_**Riku: Become a girl for a whole chapter like the other ToD creators did. Your name is Rikuanna now.**_

_**Zack BBS: Why you no appear in anymore games?**_

_**Fuu: Kiss Ven. Do itttttt. Your awesome, BTW. Anyone who comments on your type of speaking, summon Amy Rose and tell her to destroy them with her Piko-Piko Hammer.**_

_**Krissa: This is a dare for you. I dare you to go to PhotoBucket or any website like that (DeviantART etc) and comment on a recolor saying it's awesome. Then relay what you said in this story as a prank so everyone can see how sarcastic you were.**_

_**Xion: Your awesome. If you get 1 DARE/TRUTH ONLY that you don't like/want to do, skip it and go to Twilight Town with Roxas and Axel.**_

_**Roxas: BEFORE YOU LEAVE ANSWER THIS QUESTION!: In KH3, are you going to have a grudge against Riku when you come back? (Cause OBVIOUSLY it's going to happen)**_

_**That's all I got so far, but thanks for reading! :D And peace, Krissa! :)**_

"Peace," Krissa said flashing the peace sign.

"Aw, that's so sweet! Of course you can have a hug!" *Ven gives virtal hug.*

"WHAT?!" Riku exclaimed. Suddenly, a blonde wig, some makeup, and clothes fell from the ceiling and onto Riku.

"This. Is. Ridiculous."

"BAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! *Cough Cough* BAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Sora was laughing so hard he could barely breathe.

"Ask Nomura," Zack said. "I hope I'll be back."

"Who?" Fuu said. Ven came up and kissed her. "Hmm, not bad, kid." Xion, looking mad, held up a bag of oreos.

"Hey Ven, cookies!"

"SUGAR!"

"Even though I would normally oblige on all dares, I don't have an account on either of those sites. Sorry."

"SWEET!" Xion said.

"Nah," Roxas said, "I understand why he did what he did. He just wanted to wake up his friend."

"Aw Roxas, such a forgiving guy! Next up is _**KHLegacy!**_

_**I have a request Make young Xehanort tick off a sleeping Gyarados and Bahamut! I also have one for Xigbar so I hope you've seen FMA Xigbar I dare you to call Edward Elric short! Good work!**_

"Umm, that's me walking into a death trap," YMX said.

"Sorry, you know the rules!"

"Hehe nice dragons. Good dragons. Wakey wakey!"

"ROARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The camera turned away as roaring, fire crackling, and screaming was heard.

"Ouch, that's gotta hurt!"

"Ummm...you're short?" Xigbar said. In return, Xigbar got punched in the nose.

"Let that be a lesson to you: villains never win."

"UMM I'M NOT WINNING! I'M IN A DRESS!" Riku screamed.

"Yeah, yeah. Next up is _**oblivionkeeper23!**_

_**MX: Is pedobear your child molesting rival? or partner?**_

_** Roxas & Xion: play 7 minutes in heaven. DO IT!**_

_**Krissa: read my story 'the little unversed that could' and put lux in the room **_

_** Zexion and Joshua: ITS TIME TO D-D-D-D-D-D-D-DUEL! play yugioh and lets see who wins**_

_**Xion: kill uncle grandpa. **_

_**Vanitas: go to a therapy session, gosh! he is allowed to be out of the room for this dare, but he cant run away**_

_**Axel: (hands him a pet pheonix) give it a name, and have fun.**_

"Master Xehanort is still unconscious. But I wouldn't put it past him."

"Ummm..." Roxas and Xion said. Roxas looked to Namine. Xion to Ventus. Neither looked happy as they made their way to the closet.

"We'll check back up with them in 7 minutes."

"Let's go!" Joshua said. It was a battle of brain unlike any other. At the end, Joshua came out on top over Zexion.

"I never played before," Zexion said.

"Not bad, then. Where I'm from, everybody plays those games."

"Xion is in the closet, still. Since she conveniently forgot she was given a pass on a dare on her last one, I'll let her pass on this one."

"AWESOME!" Axel said. "I will call him Fireball, and he will be the coolest pet ever!"

"Harry Potter proved Phoenixes are cool pets. Next up is _**Tsukuyomi!**_

_**Demyx: Who do you have a crush on?**_

_** Xemnas: Do you have nightmares of people calling you by a certain nickname?**_

_** Everyone: What is your favourite ice cream flavour?**_

_** Sora, Riku, Ventus and Axel: Play a round of Super Smash Bros Brawl. Person who finishes in last place has to let Larxene zap them for one minute.**_

_**Roxas: Spin the wheel of kissing.**_

_**Marluxia: Kiss Aqua.**_

_**Donald: Let Organization XIII treat you as a piñata.**_

"Um...Ummmm..." Demyx said. He looked at Aqua, remembering their kiss following him spinning the Wheel of Kissing. And then he looked at Terra laying out by the pool. He really looked like he had a lot of muscles...

"My sitar! I am in love with my music!"

"Chocolate!" Sora said.

"Strawberry," Riku said.

"Sherbet," Kairi said.

"Sea-salt," Roxas, Xion, Axel, Ansem the Wise, and Zexion said. The first two from the closet.

"Rocky road," Terra said, "Not a metaphor for anything, though."

"Banana split," Aqua said.

"I LIKE THEM ALL!" Ventus yelled.

"Mocha," Demyx said.

"Vanilla," Namine said.

"Cookies and Cream. And Neapolitan," Krissa said.

"I pick Kirby!" Sora said.

"Luigi," Riku said.

"Donkey Kong," Ventus said.

"Bowser," Axel said. The group chose Isle Delfino as their location, and the battle began! Not to surprisingly, the first to fall off the ledge was...

"I DON'T WANT TO BE ZAPPED AGAIN!" Axel screamed.

"TOO LATE!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Axel screamed for a whole minute. By the end, his hair was black and sizzling.

"Where's the hair dye?!"

"Roxas and Xion, come on out!" Both came out, cheeks red.

_Flashback:_

_"So how has your day been?"_

_"Good."_

_"Has the show been treating you well?"_

_"Yes." The two were quiet._

_End Flashback. _

"Why, after this?!" Roxas asked.

"It's time for WHEEL! OF! KISSING!" Roxas spun the wheel. It landed on...

"Okay, I'm doing this fast!" Roxas kissed Xion on the cheek. He then walked away quickly.

"Grrrr..." Marluxia said. He quickly kissed Aqua, then Terra quickly came over and punched him. He was still in his swimming trunks.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAK! Donald screamed as the Organization XIII members swung at him. "THERE IS NO CANDY INSIDE OF ME!"

"Poor Donald. Last up is _**FriendlyStranger!**_

_**Krissa, how did you get into the Kingdom Hearts universe?**_

"That's a good question. But to avoid any spoilers, and because it would take to0 long, I won't explain it all here. But you can understand my story a bit more in (she turns around and looks straight into the camera, her voice echoing). _Destiny and Dawn_! It was recently updated, so be sure to check it out!"

"Is it over?" Riku(anna) asked.

"Yes yes, you can go change now!"

"Aww man, I want more candy!" Ventus said.

"Ventus, I don't think you need to worry about that, I think the views will be kind to you. Plus, it's officially October, so I'm sure you'll see a lot of candy this month!"

"WAHOO!"

"Can we keep the pool?"

"Why not? Thankfully we live in Georgia, so it's still warm enough to use the pool right now! Not for much longer, but enjoy the warm weather for now! Well, I think that just about wraps up this episode! I will leave you with this: _An uneducated person believes everything they are told. An educated person questions everything they are told. - Annie Camden. _Important to remember during this time of government shutdowns. Until next time, my name is Krissa Osten. Peace!


	5. Host with the Blues

**_Live From metro-Atlanta, Georgia, Welcome to Kingdom Truth or Dare! Now here's your host, Krissa Osten!_**

_***Krissa is seen with her head on her desk***_

**_...Krissa?!_**

Riku: Krissa is a little bit down right now...

Vanitas: SHE'S DOWN?! What about us being here?!

Sora: You're so insensitive dude!

Kairi: Maybe we should cancel today's show...

Krissa: No no, it's okay, it's just tough being an Atlantian right now.

Sora: Atlantian?! OMG Ariel and Sebastian are here?!

Riku: No Sora, as in Atlanta, Georgia. You see, one thing you may no about Krissa is that she is a bit of a sports junkie, and she feels...let down right now.

Krissa: Let down is an understatement. The Braves were just knocked out of the playoffs in a most painful way. The Falcons are injured, and they suck. They just lost for the stinkin' Jets on Monday Night Football. THE JETS!

Ventus: I don't get it...

Krissa: Sorry guys, you probably don't even have football and baseball in your worlds. I guess I'm doing a bit of a disservice to the viewers as well, for one acting as blue as I am, and two they likely have no idea what I'm talking about either.

Aqua: Will you be okay?

Krissa: I should be. The sun still came up. It is the life of a sports fan. I guess I'm a bit of a black sheep regarding that when it comes to FanFiction, but the show will go on.

Vanitas: **_Thinks for a minute, hoping to find a way to get off the show_** YOUR TEAMS SUCK! YOUR TEAMS SUCK! NA NA NA NA NA NA!

Krissa: Oh hush, Vanitas, I'm blue, but I'm not down. I still have hope in my BullDawgs making a run for a championship...except now they're injured. Crap. **_Head goes back on table._**

Riku: Okay, while she takes a moment, I will first announce that the week of Halloween, we will have a big Halloween special! Everybody will come in costumes, and your OCs may come and join the party as well, given that they come dressed up as well.

Sora: YES! I get to bring out my vampire costume! And Candy!

Ventus: CAAAAAAAANDY!

Krissa: Okay, I am finally over it. I think. Okay, first up is _**MoonlightStar777!**_

_**Ello peoples!**_

_**There was something I was gonna say... Oh well, I forgot! xD**_

_** Ventus: *hands Ven some candy and icecream (I swear one of these days he might get drunk off all this candy)**_

_** MX: THE WHEEL OF KISSING! (Annd... just to torture you all,) THE WHEEL OF SONNGGGSSS!**_

_** Xion: I dare you to look up your theme on youtube (With Lizz's original lyrics -)**_

_** Larxene: If you had a heart, who in the room would be your friend, and who would be your crush?**_

_** Roxas: Sing a random Jessie McCartney (Spelling?) song (I believe this calls for the WHEEL OF SONGS! Jessie McCartney edition!)**_

_** Aqua: What were your thoughts during the fight with MX (the fight where Terra fought MX and Vanitas was inside Vens heart, Also, your one of my favorite characters!)**_

_** Lea: If you had the chance to go back to the time where you hung out with Xion and Roxas in Organization XIII would you?**_

_** Vexen: Do you have any potions, and if so, has any Organization member (Namely Demyx) drank any of them?**_

_** Annnd that's about it...**_  
_** (I remember what I was gonna say!**_  
_** There was a video on youtube where the KH cast reacted to "Friday" and Aqua said the same thing... while being choked by Terra-Xeahnort...**_  
_** Also, I love Demyx Time! :P)**_

Ventus: OMG I love you! BAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

MX: I don't need love as long as I have Kingdom Hearts!

Krissa: But you don't have that either! SO it's time for Wheel! Of! Kissing!

MX: Drat! _He spun the wheel, and it landed on..._

MX: Yuffe?

Yuffie: _Runs out of house screaming_

Krissa: Well that was...predictable.

Xion: Oh my, that was...beautiful!

Larxene: I don't have a heart, so I don't care!

Krissa: LARXENE!

Larxene: FINE! I sorta get a kick out of zapping Lea.

Lea: _Gulp..._

Roxas: Ah come on, not again!

Krissa: AGAIN! You're so good at it! It's time for WHEEL! OF! SONGS! (Jesse McCartney edition).

_Roxas spins the wheel, and it lands on..._

Roxas: Grrrrr... _It's the good life, so why why ya'll tripping, the good life's slippin' away..._

Everybody except the bad guys: YAYYYYYY!

Aqua: That we needed to win this fight, or we'd be forever doomed. And thank you!

Lea: Well, those were good times, but we do that now that we're all back, so there's no need to!

Vexen: Many of every kind! And yes, Demyx once overdosed on Canine Fightantus, so he turned into a dog! It took forever to come up with an antidote for it!

Demyx: I still have uncontrollable urges to sniff things!

Krissa: I saw that video! Sora stabbed himself too! It was hilarious! Next up is **_WriteTillTwilight!_**

_**Aww u r sooo sweet Roxas, **_

_** but unforgettably i still like to torment u, so...**_  
_** Roxas i Dare you to be any character's butler for a day, or for the show XD**_

Roxas: WHAT?! **With a puff of dust, he's magically in a tuxedo**

Krissa: Roxas, I need something to drink!

Roxas: Coming up...

Krissa: While he gets my beverage, next up in _**AnimeEmma!**_

_**IM BACK!**_  
_** Truths:**_

_**Riku, will you come and meet me in Twilight Town and have a chat with me? *please note, I like you***_

_**Sora, how the heck does your hair stay up like that?! I mean, really.**_

_**Axel, who do you like?**_

_**Organization 13 (except Roxas) What are your Original names?**_

_**Dares:**_

_**Demyx, go two chapters without your sitar.**_

_**Larxene, go one chapter without trying to kill someone. Especially Axel.**_

_**Namine, act like a diva for the rest of this chapter.**_

**Xion,**_** kiss Axel.**_

Krissa: Ummm, I don't think that's such a good idea...

Riku: That's not very nice.

Krissa: Sigh...Fine, but after the show. And don't get to clingy, he's still mine.

Riku: Sorry, she's not usually this cranky. She's still blue because of her sports teams.

Krissa: Gimme a break! What about last year when you're beloved Destiny Blitzers lost in the Blitzball Championship?!

Riku: ...

Krissa: Exactly!

Sora: It does this naturally! Looks like this every morning when I wake up!

Riku: After 40 million pounds of spray and gel!

Sora: HEY!

Axel: I'm a maverick, a renegade, so I'm fine just being me.

Krissa: Oh, so you don't like Larxene?!

Axel: Nn..NO!

Xemnas: Ansem

Xigbar: Braig

Xaldin: Dilan

Vexen: Even

Lexaeus: Aeleus

Zexion: Ienzo

Saix: Isa

Axel: Lea. Got it memorized?!

Demyx: Myde

Luxord: Rould

Marluxia: Lumaria

Larxene: Arlene

Demyx: NOOOOOOO! *Gets it fetal posistion* Whyyyy?! WHYYYYYYYY?!

Larxene: Whatever. *Puts on earplugs*

Namine: Umm...okay, I'll try. Hey Roxas, bring me a lemonade. Uh, now! Umm...yeah now!

Roxas: ...

Xion: Uhhh... *kisses Axel on the cheek, both turn red*

Krissa: I don't know how well Namine can handle the whole 'diva' thing. It may be entirely impossible. Next up is _**Animegal999!**_

_**I love this show!(contains many animes and refrences)**_

_** TRUTHS-**_

_**Xemnas: Why do you love hearts so much?**_

_**Aqua: How much do you like Terra?**_

_**Everyone: Say what you're going to be for Halloween!**_

_**DARES-**_

_**Saix: Now you will see why I cursed you! Tell Chrono(from Chrono Crusade) that you are one of the sinners and that you work for Aion. See what happens.**_

_**Xigbar: Call Edward short again.**_

_**Sora: Visit the world of Pokemon!**_

_**Riku: BARRELS! I dare you to watch Pewdiepie's Amnesia let's plays.**_

_**Xion: You're my favorite! Can I have a virtual hug?**_

_**Ventus: I love you!*glomps***_

_**Roxas: You too!*glomps him as well* Sorry, it's fangirlisem(worst. spelling. ever.)**_

_**Repliku: I do't get why people hate you, I think you're awesome though. I hope you'll except this gift!*hands him a long package(long enough to be a keyblade ;) )***_

_**Xemnas: I dare you... to watch Higarashi: When They Cry... This is some scary stuff, and I'm honestly sorry for scaring you for life...**_

_**Zexion: Never played Yu-Gi-Oh? They I dare you to spend a semester at Duel Academy!(Yugioh GX)**_

_**Neku: Can I please wear your headphones? PLEASE!?**_

_**Lea: Go to the world of Marchen(fro Marchen Awakens Romance or MAR) and tell Snow she can't fight because she's a girl.**_

_**Krissa: Cosplay as a character from any of the animes I mentioned.**_

_**Sorry if it's a long one again! Syanara!**_

Krissa: Glad you love the show! I can't say I'm a big anime expert, but I will definitely try!

Xemnas: Because I needed them to create my own Kingdom Hearts!

Aqua: I care for him greatly! I've known him almost forever, so I don't no what I would do without him!

Terra: _Blushes..._

Ventus: I'm going to be a...!

Krissa: Hold it! Save it for our big Halloween special, we want it to be a surprise!

Ventus: Awwww Man!

Saix: You're not very nice!

Xigbar: Uhhh...you're short?! **Gets punched in nose**

Sora: OMG Pikachu!

Riku: He's a nut!

Xion: Sure! *Virtual hug!*

Ventus: OMG I love you too!

Roxas: Um, thanks, even though I don't know you.

Repliku: Awww, thanks! I have never felt...important...before.

Xemnas: ...

Zexion: Okay...

Krissa: He'll have to take his classes when we're not filming, of course.

Neku: NO! MINE!

Krissa: Be nice Neku!

Neku: Fine...

Axel: I've worked with Xion, I know girls can fight!

Krissa: Sorry Axel, you know the rules.

Axel: Ugh, fine. Sigh...You can't fight because you're a girl. *Gets punched in nose*

Krissa: Believe me, yours is nowhere near long. And I guess I can rock a Pikachu! Next up is _**Nicole Peach!**_

_**I figured I should just let you know. Joshua is an angel because he's Shibuya's Composer, and if you ever need to know things about TWEWY canon, I'm willing to answer.**_

Krissa: Thanks for sharing! Next up is _**Guardianofartbravery!**_

_**AWESOME CHAPTER EVERYONE! Told ya bro! anyway, onto the truths and dares!**_  
_** Truths!**_  
_** Sora: Person you are the most afraid of when you are angry?**_  
_** Riku: On a scale of 1 to 10 how perverted was Ansem when he possessed you? **_  
_** Kairi: has learning that you are a princess changed your life in any way besides the obvious? **_  
_** King Mickey: Can I have a hug? I have always loved watching your cartoons as a kid and even now you still make me smile and laugh! You always help me through my bad days! You are one of my top 3 cartoon IDOLS! I still have a life-size plushie of you from when I was three! **_  
_** Donald: Same as King Mickey! **_  
_** Goofy: Same as Donald!**_  
_** Roxas: Do you skateboard?**_  
_** Namine: what was Marly like in Castle Oblivion?**_  
_** Xion: Hi! Have you seen the photos that they show of you and Roxas if you would have one time been babies? SOOOOOO CUTE! **_  
_** Ventus: How old were you physically when Vanitas was created? After you answer and only then- Here is a bucket of candy! Good riddance to your sanity!**_  
_** Terra: How old were you when you started training?**_  
_** Aqua: Same as Terra?**_  
_** Vanitas: Told you! If you know what a hug is, I am pretty sure you do noting everything going on around you, can I have a hug? Please? I'll give you this if you do! * holds another x-blade like in the PM in front of him***_  
_** Master Eraqus: What was raising Aqua and Terra like?**_  
_** M.X.: Hi. Dad why did you destroy Disney merchandise as practice for Kingdom hearts 3?**_  
_** Ansem: You are a kitty cat! Blame youtube and watch Ansem SoD is a kitty cat! Bwahahaha! SO FUNNY! **_  
_** Malifecent: all I am saying is that no matter how much I dislike you as a person, your powers are AWESOME! **_  
_** Xemnas: HAHA! PRINCESS WINNIE THE MANSEX POOH REIGNS AGAIN! HAHAHAHA!**_  
_** Xigbar: Awesome guns! Do you go to shooting ranges in your spare time?**_  
_** Neku: What is Shibuya like? **_  
_** Joshua: Same as Neku?**_  
_** Shiki: Same?**_  
_** Beat: Same?**_  
_** Rhyme: Same? **_

_** Dares!**_  
_** Vanitas: Chase around Xehanort and put him in a coma for the rest of the chapter! **_  
_** Xaldin: Watch Disorganization 13!**_  
_** Vexen: Same as Xaldin**_  
_** Lexaus: Same as Vexen.**_  
_** Zexion: Same as Lexaus.**_  
_** Saix: Same as Zexion.**_  
_** Axel: Same as Saix.**_  
_** Demyx: Same as Axel.**_  
_** Luxord: Same as Demyx.**_  
_** Marluxia: Same as Luxord.**_  
_** Larxene: Same as Marly!**_

Sora: Uhh...probably Larxene.

Riku: Uh...pretty out there...

Kairi: Not really, except that I'm a keyblade wielder, but I guess that counts as obvious.

Mickey: Awww that's sweet! *Virtual Hug*

Donald and Goofy: *Virtual Hug*

Roxas: Yup! See Kingdom Hearts 2! I may have been in a virtual Twilight Town, but that was still me doing my own stunts!

Namine: Um...he was the worst villian in history, yo!

Krissa: Namine, there is a difference in diva and gangster.

Namine: Oh.

Xion: Cute!

Ventus: Around 13 I guess. Maybe 14.

Terra: 10.

Aqua: 7

Vanitas: Fine...*Virtual Hug*

Krissa: There, that didn't sting, did it.

Vanitas: I guess not...

Eraqus: An adventure for sure! They acted like brother and sister!

MX: Uhhhh...I'm sorry?

Ansem SoD: Ahhhh, I'm not a feline!

Maleficent: About time someone recognized my power!

Xemnas: OMG Gross!

Xigbar: But of course! I didn't perfect my shot overnight!

Neku: Loud...

Joshua: Busy.

Shiki: Active!

Beat: Lame!

Rhyme: Eventful!

Vanitas: Sure. Chases him, hits him in head with keyblade, and knocks him unconscious. Again.

Xaldin: We're not THAT dysfunctional!

Vexen: I don't sound anything like that!

Lexaeus: ...

Zexion: I'm not emo...

Saix: I don't sound like Igor

Axel: I don't sound that brainless!

Demyx: Oh snap, they totally got me!

Luxord: Um...the accent is all wrong.

Marluxia: I sound like a dumb pervert!

Larxene: **Still has on earplugs, can't hear.**

Krissa: Okie dokies, my ears hurt after that! Next up is _**Nickyd125!**_

_**Hola! I'm NickyD, but my OC Kiria wants to take over sooooo...yeaaaah (I refuse to be held responsible for the hell that may or may not break loose due to Kiria and stuff...so HA!)**_  
_** Kiria: MWAHAHAHAHA HELLO PEOPLE! I'm Kiria! So, let's get on with this, shall we?**_

_** Truths:**_  
_** Krissa: Okay so I was wondering...1) If you could check out my bio thingie on my creators page and tell me (or NickyD, it really doesn't matter) and 2) could I hang out with y'all for a bit, it's a little crazy over at Nicky's place.**_  
_** Zexion: What do you read all the time?**_  
_** Kairi: Did you know you have a twin sister? :3 hehehe**_  
_** Riku: Okay, why were you such a duck in the first KH game? Seriously, I hated your guts.**_  
_** Roxas: SEA SALT ICE CREAM *snaps and Roxas is transported to a magical land of sea salt ice cream, and Namine clones***_  
_** Lea: So, my dear Lea, still a crazy pyromaniac? CUZ I AM! *sets a random house on fir* BURN BABY BUUUUUUUUUUUURN!**_  
_** Demyx: Why are you so cute? :3**_

_** Dares:**_  
_** All girls (that means you Krissa and (if you said yes) my OC): Sing the Bellas' Finals from Pitch Perfect :3 I love that movie**_  
_** Sora: Sing "Never Gonna Give You Up" by Rick Astley to Kairi**_  
_** Luxord: Me. You. Hug. NOW. After that, all night poker!**_  
_** Demyx: Give me a makeover. It's not that I don't like my face, I mean, I look EXACTLY like Kairi but I just want a makeover :3 If I'm not there then play Guitar Hero with Lea!**_  
_** Marluxia: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAH MAR-MAR! *glomps* Spin ze Wheel! Of! KISSING!**_  
_** Saix: SAIX. BE A PUPPY!**_

_** Okay that's all I has for now, bye guys!**_

Everybody: Hi Kiria!

Krissa: Kiria, you're always welcome, feel free to make yourself at home!

Zexion: All different things. I love anything Dickens, Tennessee Williams, any classic really!

Krissa: Especially 50 Shades of Grey!

Zexion: N-no I don't!

Krissa: Uh huh.

Zexion: _Blushes..._

Kairi: Kiria is my...twin?! Oy vey...

Riku: Darkness spread in my heart due to jealousy. I overcame that, though.

Roxas: Oh. My. Gosh. I LOVE YOU!

Lea: ...

Krissa: My poor neighbors are not going to be happy. Thankfully, they're gypsies, so they're not even living there right now.

Demyx: Because I'm just adorable I guess!

Krissa: Come on up Kairi, Namine, Xion, Kiria, Larxene, Olette, Yuffie, Selphie, and Aerith!

Larxene: *Removes earplugs* You can't make me do anything!

Krissa: If you want food you do! Let's go ladies, one and two and...!

_Doo doo doo doo doo doo doo doo, doo doo doo doo doo doo doo doo. I saw the siiiign, and I opened up my eyes, I saw the sign..._

Everybody cheered.

Krissa: To bad we didn't have Fat Amy here, but I have to say Namine, you sounded exactly like Chloe!

Namine: Thanks! I mean, of course I do...chick!

Sora: Okay! _Never gonna give you up! Never gonna let you dowwwn..._

Kairi: Sora, that was so sweet!

Riku: No it wasn't! Kairi, you just got Rick Rolled!

Kairi: Huh?

Krissa: Hun, how do you even know what that is?

Riku...

_Flashback to last night on computer, Riku is on YouTube thinking he's watching a Sneezing Panda, Instead..._

_Never gonna give you up! Never gonna let you dowwwn..._

_Riku: What?!_

_**End Flashback_

Riku: Never mind...

Luxord: Looks like I win this game! *hug* Come, the cards call!

Demyx: Umm, I guess she's busy playing cards. Hey Lea, how about some guitar hero.

Lea: You're just saying that since you don't have your Sitar. And alcoholic can't have a job at a bar, you know.

Demyx: You're confusing me!

Lea: Just no.

Demyx: Aw...Hey, who needs purple highlights?!

Everybody: NO!

Marluxia: NEVER!

Krissa: Um yes you are! It's time for Wheel! Of! Kissing!

Marluxia spins the wheel. It lands on...

Marluxia: You have to be kidding me... *Kisses Namine* Namine then hits him wear it hurts with a random designer bag.

Namine: I'm too good for you...yeah.

Krissa: Hey, that's the Coach bag I got for Christmas. Sigh...I guess I can't use it anymore...

Saix: Absolutely not.

Fairy God Mother: BIBBIDY! BOBBIDI! BOO!

Saix then looks like a little blue puppy with an X scar.

Lea: HAHA! DUMB DOG!

Saix: Grrrrr. *BITES Lea on leg.

Lea: OW! OW! BAD DOG! BAD DOG!

Krissa: Don't worry, ladies and gents, it's only a 24 hour transformation. He'll be back to normal soon enough. Maybe too soon. Next up is **_KHLegacy!_**

_**T****his was funny I liked mine and YMX reactions to it I've got a couple for Riku Ventus and Sora see how long you can stand on your head try to last till the middle of the Chapter Xigbar steal a jewel from one of the caves Indiana Jones visited YMX Xemnas and Ansem seeker of Darkness listen to the teletubbie theme song till the end of the next chapter and Master Xehanort right on a chalk board 'I have no idea what I'm talking about' truth for Ventus who do you have a crush on? Vanitas get a sugar rush then attack Xigbar and Larxene dual a thunder magic master.**_

Sora, Riku, and Ventus stood on their head upside down against the wall.

Riku: This is stupid...

Sora: You just think that you'll lose...

Riku: I bet you'd like that...

Sora: Yup!

Ventus: This is fun! I'm upside down! Weeeee! OOOMF! *Ventus fell down.*

Krissa: Too much sugar to focus...

Xigbar: AS IF!

Just like that, he was magically transported to the cave. He grabbed the Jewel, and immediately put a can in it's place.

Xigbar: HA!

Just when he though he escaped a booby trap, a large round boulder came out of the wall rolling towards him.

Xigbar: Gulp...AHHHHHHHHHHHH!

_Tinky Winky, Dipsy, La La, Po! Teletubbies! TeleTubbies! Say...Ello!__ EH-OH!  
_

YMX, Xemnas, Ansem SoD: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! MAKE IT STOP!

MX: *STILL UNCONSCIOUS*

Ventus: Looks at Xion and blushes. Umm...NOBODY!

Vanitas: I don't do sweets...

Krissa: SORRY! Suddenly, 100 pounds of Cotton Candy is in his system:

Vanitas: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! You're going down Xigbar and Larxene.

Krissa: Xigbar is still running from a giant boulder.

Xigbar: AHHHHHH!

Larxene: You're going down kiddo!

*They both dual, evenly matched.*

Krissa: Roxas, a cherry kool-aid, please!

Roxas: Yes Yes! Cheerio!. *Everyone stares at him as crickets are heard.*

Krissa: I guess being a butler has turned him British! While this is going on, next up is _**Tsukiyomi!**_

_**Larxene: Bungee jump off the Clock Tower in Twilight Town. Then kiss Vantias.**_

_** Xion: Other than Roxas and Axel, who can you consider to be your friend?**_

_** Goofy: Spin around until you get dizzy.**_

_** Namine: Draw a picture of a female Marluxia.**_

_** Donald: Do you have a crush on anyone?**_

_** Riku: 400m race against Larxene while having a 5 second head start. If you lose to her, you must eat a Habanero chili pepper.**_

Larxene: At least I'm done with that stupid dual. But I can't believe I'm doing THIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIS!

Larxene screamed as she jumped. When she was done, she kissed Vanitas on the cheek. Both looked liked they wanted to throw up.

Xion: Sora, Riku, Kairi, and Namine!

Goofy: WHOOOOOAAAAOOOOOAAAAAAOOOOOAAAAAH!

Goofy span a whole 5 minutes before fainting.

Namine: There! She ain't as fine as me though! Ummm, yo!

Marluxia: I'm not a woman! And I'm ready for Diva Namine to get lost!

Donald: Well...

Daisy: Of course he does! We're going on a date tonight!

Donald: Um, yeah!

Riku: Umm... okay. (Gets off head)

Sora: Aha! I win!

Riku: Whatever. Only by circumstance.

Sora: Hmmph!

Krissa: On your mark! Get set! GOO!

Riku and Larxene raced. It looked like Riku was going to win, but Larxene used a dark portal to get to the finish line.

Riku: Hey, that's no fair, she cheated!

Krissa: Sorry hun, there was no rule that said she couldn't use a dark portal.

Riku: AHHHHHH HOT!

Krissa: Glad I'm immune to hot and spicy foods. Last but not least, here's _**ShadowCatRose!**_

**_Okay, I have to request more dares, this is just too addicting XD_**

**_ Namine: Draw a picture of Master Xehanort getting an anvil dropped on his head, CARTOON STYLE!_**

**_ Axel: You have to beat Demyx over the head with your Keyblade for an hour straight, just because you're so awesome._**

**_ Aqua: Can you make me a Wayfinder, too? :D_**

**_ Terra: Punch Vanitas on the nose._**

**_ Ventus: -SUPER ENORMOUS BAG OF CANDY- Do with this as you will. Just don't snort the Pixie Stix. No, wait, if you want to try it, go ahead._**

**_ Goofy and Donald: Tickle fight. Right now._**

**_ King Mickey: Give Queen Minnie a kiss! Then I want a hug from both of you cuz you guys are so cool!_**

**_ Pluto: Go chase all of the evil members of Organization XIII around and steal their coats!_**

**_ Master Xehanort: -pulls out my Keyblades, as seen in my OC fanfiction- START RUNNING. :D -chases- I WILL DESTROY YOU!_**

Krissa: Glad you're enjoying it!

Namine: There you go! *Xehanort also holding a sign that says "YIPES!"

Krissa: Nice, definitely Wile E. Coyote-ish!

Namine: Thanks! I mean, duh it is!

Axel: Okay! *Summons keyblade*

Demyx: OW! OW! OW! OW!

Aqua: Sure! Ta-da, it's purple with tie dye!

Terra: GLADLY! *Punches Vanitas in the nose*

Vanitas: OW! Why you...

Ventus: OMG Thank you! *Eats it all in one gulp* BAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAAAA!

Goofy and Donald: BAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAA!

They tickle each other until they pass out.

Mickey and Minnie kiss each other. *VIRTUAL HUGS*

Pluto: WOOF WOOF!

Pluto smiles as he chases Organization XIII around. They're seen running around in their underwear.

ORG. XIII: GIVE US BACK OUR COATS!

MX: *Still unconscious**

Krissa: Don't worry, you'll have your chance eventually. Before we go, I just wanted to announce that Hopeful will begin to work on _Give Me Your Heart _again soon. The hiatus has been due to the fact that she's wanted to make sure that the story was finished closer to Christmastime, but it was just going by too fast. So stay tuned, and give it a read if you haven't already!

Riku: I don't like the thought of being away at war!

Krissa: Cheer up, at least you're not dead like poor Zack!

Zack: Yeah, thanks for that...

Roxas: But what about the cliffhanger after the explosion?

Sora: I'm a father?!

Krissa: Just stay tuned, those questions will be answered soon! Okay, that should do it for this show!

Vanitas: *Panting* No more races! No more sugar!

Krissa: Hey, I don't decide that! Sorry! And thanks everyone, you really did help me feel better!

Sora: Anytime! I'm the KING of making people laugh!

Riku: That you are...

Ventus: It was fun!

Larxene: It was terrible!

Riku: Could have been worse...

Demyx: My Sitar! How I miss you!

Krissa: Sorry Demyx, that wasn't my choice. So I'll leave everyone with this: _Life isn't about waiting for the storm to pass. It's about getting out there and dancing in the rain. - Vivian Greene. _Perhaps I should just dance and have fun instead of waiting for the tough times to pass. Until next time, my name is Krissa Osten. Peace!


	6. Zombie Attack!

**_Live From metro-Atlanta, Georgia, Welcome to Kingdom Truth or Dare! Now here's your host, Krissa Osten!_**

Krissa: Wow, today will be a hectic show to say the least.

Vanitas: When is it not hectic?!

Krissa: Well, it's even more hectic than usual today! But we'll get to all of that later! First off, on top of the show, we're all busy decorating for the Halloween special next week! Everybody will be dressed up, and your OCs will be invited to join the party!

Sora: Time to bring out my Halloweentown costume!

Ventus: Can-DEEEEE!

Krissa: Yes, Ventus, there will be plenty of candy! Anyway, I promise that the party will happen one way or another, but more of that later. Let's get the show started with **_darkangelwitch!_**

_**If your still taking PM for the fics I'm new I'm not very sure how this works anyway great fic I love it. anyway**_

_** Truth.**_

_** Roxas: If you had the chance of kicking Ansem the wise( Diz) (beep) and no one is there to stop you how far would you take it?**_

_** Riku+Diz: why did you two edits kidnap Roxas and change his memories? Why not just the simple act of telling the freaking truth you morons?**_

_** Vanitas: you sir and Roxas are my favorite. And I actually think that the way Roxas turned out would be the way you would have if you didn't live with a crazy old man and actually had friends to care for you what do you think?**_

_** M.X: did you ever touch Vanitas in a bad way?**_

_**Dares:**_

_** Namine: give sora back everything he did in chains of memories.**_

_** Lea: I dare you to burn M.X and Xemnas.**_

_** Vanitas, Roxas : give me a kiss on the cheek. **_

_** Ven, Sora : (hands them 2 puket of chocolat each) go nuts. **_

_** Riku: You're an edit, but your not that bad so go buy Roxas Lea and Xion some ice cream.**_

_** Diz : could you kindly go hang yourself or I'd like you to be hanged upside down for the rest of the fic.**_

Krissa: Welcome! You're off to a great start!

Roxas: No simply because he apologized.

Riku: I would have liked to tell the truth, but he was ready to leap without thinking and fight Xemnas to release Kingdom Hearts. At that point, I was only thinking about waking Sora up.

DiZ: At that point, I did not think his Nobody had any emotions or felt anything. I did not really care as long as I accomplished my goals. I was wrong.

Vanitas: As flattering as that is, I am still made of darkness! I'll always be evil!

Krissa: Don't make me call Leila!

Vanitas: Yes ma'am!

MX: I only used him for the x-blade. That's it.

Namine: I wish I could, but I can't do that unless I take apart the memories he's made since he woke up.

Lea: With pleasure! BURN BABY!

_MX and Xemnas are seen black and smoking. _

Roxas: Why not?

Vanitas: NO!

Krissa: Vanitas, be nice!

Vanitas: You can't make me!

Krissa: Would you rather be a Powerpuff Girl for Halloween?!

Vanitas: Grrrr...

_He and Roxas gives the kisses. _

Ventus: CHOCOLATE! _Eats it all in one gulp. _AHAHAHAHAHA!

Sora: Thanks man!

Riku: Sure, why not?

Roxas, Lea, Xion: THANKS RIKU!

Krissa: Sorry, but we need DiZ for future episodes! Next up is _**S-Boogie!**_

_**Like this idea! The story's very cute! It's interesting to look at these characters from a different perspective, and it's even more entertaining to see how they react to certain situations. Sorry, I couldn't come up with anything really constructive. I hope that you don't mind me coming up with a few truths and dares to make up for that.**_

_** Truths:**_  
_** Roxas: Why do you dislike singing so much? I personally think that you have a wonderful voice. Songs have a lot of impact on a person.**_  
_** Zexion: I have to be honest, you're definitely one of my favorite characters. If you don't mind me asking, do you write extra plans or personal notes in your lexicon? Or is it only used for battle?**_  
_** Riku: What's it like being possessed? I've always wondered about it, but I've never quite grasped the concept.**_  
_** Marluxia: Have you seen the demotivational posters on Google and Bing of you? Sorry, this one's all opinion. I personally think that most of them do not depict you very well in terms of character. What do you think of them?**_  
_** Xemnas: What do you do in your spare time now that Kingdom Hearts has failed? (Sorry if this sounds repetitive.)**_  
_** Demyx: What kind of songs do you play on your sitar?**_  
_** Saix: After you've transformed back to normal, I was wondering how you got those scars on your forehead. I'm sure that it's shown up at some point in the games, but I've only played a few of them.**_

_** Dares:**_  
_** Sora and Riku: I haven't seen you two race in a while. Why not have a 400m race to see who's better?**_  
_** Ventus: Since this seems to be an ongoing thing, go ahead and gorge yourself on whatever candy that you can find, provided it's sanitary.**_  
_** Luxord: Could you pick any five people that you want and have a huge gambling match please?**_  
_** Krissa: You should read the web comic "Romantically Apocalyptic". You don't have to if you don't want to, but the web address is the title of the comic plus .com. Sorry, I suck at these. I hope that my questions were more interesting. Thank you for answering these!**_

Krissa: I think that's very constructive! Thanks for the kind words!

Roxas: That's very kind! I guess it's just because I don't have professional experience!

Zexion: Thank you. I do, sometimes. I use it for both.

Riku: In all honesty, it's freaky. Like you don't have control over your mind or body!

Marluxia: I have not, and in all honesty if they depict me as gay, I do not care to see them. I'm scary in Japan!

Xemnas: Plotting for new ways to take over.

Krissa: NEVER going to happen!

Xemnas: ...

DEMYX: ROCK AND ROLL! MY SITAR!*cries*

Krissa: He still misses his Sitar. Don't worry Dem, you'll get it back the next episode!

Saix: Let's just say it was an accident involving a dusk in the kitchen...

Riku: That's easy, I'm still faster!

Sora: We'll just see about that!

_The two race, but Sora is stopped by some randomly falling tree branches. Riku jumps over them and wins. _

Riku: Some things never change...

Sora: Why do I always have the random obsticles?!

Ventus: I LOVE YOU REVIEWERS! I ALWAYS GET SUGAR!

Terra: If only we were all that lucky...

Luxord: Xigbar, Xaldin, Lexaeus, Zexion, Axel.

Krissa: I'll check it out! Unfortunately, I still have to read like 5 other things I've promised to read and still haven't gotten around to it. Been very busy! Hopeful just had an interview to be a 4th grade teacher, so she's hoping something will come from that! Next is **_Animegal999!_**

_**Back again!... I think I'm doing this a bit too much aren't I? Anyways, no Truths this time, but dancing dares! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**_

_** Lea, Roxas, Xion, Terra, Aqua, Ventus and Vanitas: Dance 'Anima Libera'!(with the same outfits as in the mmd)**_

_** Sora, Kairi and Riku: Dance to 'Dancing Samurai'!**_

_** Organization XIII: Party Rock Anthem!**_

_** All KH girls: Dance 'Love and Joy'!**_

_** Sora, Roxas, Ventus and Vanitas: Dance 'Boys Are Back'.**_

_** TWEWY gang: Dance 'Butterfly on your Right Shoulder' (one of my fav songs!)**_

_** FF gang: Though I hate the song, dance to 'Gangnum Style'.**_

_** Twilight Town gang: Dance to 'The Disappearance Of Hatsune Miku'!**_

_** EVERYONE: PO-PI-PO! Everyyone dance now! *starts dancing***_

_**Sorry if everyone's tired after this, so here's a bunch of Energy Drinks! *a truck of energy drinks is sent to the studio* BYE :DDD**_

Krissa: Never! You are always welcome to post what's on your mind :D

Lea, Roxas, Xion, Terra, Aqua, Ventus and Vanitas: AHHHHHHHH we're kids again!

Vanitas: This is creepy since I've never been a kid!

Roxas and Xion: Neither have we!

Sora and Kairi: This is fun!

Riku: I feel kind of dumb!

Krissa: Don't be such a prude Babe!

Riku: Sigh...

Demyx: PARTY ROCK IS IN THE HOUSE TONIGHT!

Everyone else in Org XIII: AHHHHHHHHHH!

KH Girls: Okay! That was fun!

Larxene: More like stupid!

Krissa: *Whispers: Someone should seriously dare Larxene to drink a nice potion that will last a whole day!

Neku: Lame...

Beat: This is messed up, yo!

Everyone else: FUN!

FF: OPPA GANGNAM STYLE!

Hayner: This is stupid...

Seifer: For once, I actually agree with the loser!

Krissa: Well, my room isn't Disney Town, but I did learn a spell that makes a clone out of our younger selves! _(Krissa's appearance as a young child can be seen in Chapter 18 of 'Destiny and Dawn'). _READY?! PO-PI-PO!

Vanitas: Never again...

Krissa: I can't control the viewers! Sorry, hehe.

EVERYBODY: ENERGY DRINKS!

Aqua: _Looks at Ven. _Uh oh...

Terra: Thanks a lot...

Ventus: _Bounces off the walls._

Krissa: Please don't break my house Ven! Next up is _**MoonlightStar777!**_

_**I'm thinking about making a truth or dare fanfic eventually... (I'm sorry Yuffie! I didn't think that it would land on you!)**_  
_** So... ONWARDS!**_  
_** Truths:**_  
_** Demyx: Why was your boss fight so EFFING HARD TO DO! Like, I was so close to killing you (which I hated doing :\.) then I kept losing when I had to kill the water clones the last time...**_  
_** Mickey: Not a truth, but I wanted to let you know that my siblings adore you! :P**_  
_** Donald: Same as Mickey.**_  
_** Goofy: Same and Mickey.**_  
_** Minnie and Daisy: Same as Mickey**_  
_** Everyone: Do any of you with gravity defying hair have it like that naturally? **_  
_** Everyone: Do any of you with "unusual" colored hair have that color naturally?**_  
_** Sora: Would you consider yourself a Good singer?**_  
_** Dares:**_  
_** Just so I can at least be a bit cruel with my dares, Larxene, I dare you to kiss Lea. **_  
_** Ven: *stares at him, shrugs, and hands him candy* (Lemme guess, you gonna be candy for Halloween?)**_  
_** Demyx: I dare you to play some music game with anyone of your choice! :P**_  
_** Riku: Hmm... WHEEL OF SONNGGGSSSS!**_  
_** Demyx: WHEEL OF SONGS! AS WELL!**_  
_** ANd, just for Kicks!**_  
_** Maleficent: WHEEL OF SONGSSS! **_  
_** Yuffie: Do you have a crush on anyone?**_

Krissa: If you decide to, watch out for the MAN! But more on that later. I would love to read it!

Demyx: Why do the hard work when the clones can do it for me?!

Mickey: Aww shucks!

Donald: That's good!

Goofy: Awww, Hy-YUCK!

Minnie: That's very kind of you.

Daisy: TOTALLY!

Sora and Lea: We do!

Riku and Roxas: With some TLC and several pounds of hair gel!

Marluxia, Zexion, and Riku: We do!

Vexen: Preposterous! I came up with the first two's hair dye formula!

Marluxia and Zexion: *Blush...

Sora: I guess, Sebastian seemed to think so!

Larxene: Excuse me?! _Her lips are pulled almost magnetically towards Axel's cheek. _UGH GROSS!

Ven: Very close, I'm going to be a-!

Krissa: Ven, don't ruin the surprise!

Ven: Awww...

Demyx: Hey Xigbar, how about some Guitar Hero?!

Xigbar: YOU'RE ON!

Demyx: How could I lose?!

Xigbar: Hidden talents, dude.

Riku: What?! BUT I DON'T SING!

Krissa: YOU DO NOW! IT'S TIME FOR WHEEL! OF SONGS!

Riku spun the wheel, and it landed on...

Krissa: Why am I not surprised it's the 7th Heaven theme song?!

Riku: Yes! I mean, darn! _SEVENTH HEAVEN! WHEN I SEE THEIR SMILING FACES SMILING BACK AT MEEEEEE..._

Demyx: I can't do _"I Love Rock and Roll" _without my sitar!

Krissa: Maybe we'll postpone this for the next episode...

Demyx: THANK YOU!

Maleficent: Out of the question.

Krissa: Sorry Maleficent, but it's time for WHEEL! OF SONGS!

Maleficent: _I'll put a spell on youuuuu, and then YOU'RE MINE!_

Krissa: Scary... yet not surprising. Apologies to those to young to know what movie that song is from.

Yuffie: Not in this franchise, hehe.

Krissa: Next up is _**The One Who Remembers!**_

_**Yo, TOWR here. Call me Phantom (get the reference?). Say hi, Leo.**_  
_** Leo: Hi!**_  
_** I'm pretty sure you've met him already. So he'll do the questions and OOH A PENNY *runs after it***_  
_** Leo: Sigh. Thank God I have this list to refer to. Anyway, here goes.**_  
_** Truths:**_  
_** Sora: Pick one. Kairi, Namine, Xion.**_  
_** Roxas: **_  
_** Ven: Hi Ven! (For reference issues check out KH:WOE). Left hand or right?**_  
_** Larxene: Marluxia or Axel? No "Or"s. Heh.**_

_** Dares: (I included a special suprise here)**_  
_** Mansex: Magical transform powers go! You shall be in a clown suit for the rest of the chapter.**_  
_** Xehanort: (Leo did this one) Make out with Saix. (A/n: I'm not a yaoi fan, ask Leo)**_  
_** Xaldin: *summons a dragoon from FF:TA* Jump higher than it. NO FLYING.**_

_** Leo: that's it for now, currently. Back to Phantom.. Phantom?**_

_** *waves*Ciao.**_

Krissa: Hello, Phantom! Hi, Leo!

Sora: They're all good friends! But Kairi is the girl for me!

Kairi: Aww Sora! *The two kiss.

All the good guys: Awwwww!

All the bad guys: Blarrrgh!

Roxas: Did you have a question for me?

Ven: I'm a lefty!

Larxene: Ewww to both!

Krissa: Larxene you have to pick!

Larxene: Whatever. Both are icky, but Marluxia looks to feminine for me. You do the math.

Marluxia: I am NOT feminine! I am the Japanese symbol of death!

Axel: Should I be creeped out Larxene picked me?!

Larxene: Don't think about it too much, bub.

Xemnas: What?! **Transforms into clown. Everybody laughs.** I am a sad, sad, clown...

Krissa: Sorry, this is still a yaoi-free show. It's time for WHEEL! OF! KISSING!

Xehanort spun the wheel and it landed on...

Xehanort: Olette?! Who is that?!

Olette: Runs away screaming.

Xehanort: I guess that's Olette.

Xaldin: **Tries to jump higher.** Can't do it. Sorry.

Krissa: Ciao Bella! Next up is **_khaubrexnobody!_**

**_Give Ventus these 20 buckets of candy!_**

_**That's all i got at the moment.**_

Ventus: OMG I LOVE YOU! *RUNS AROUND ROOM AT SPEED OF LIGHT.*

Aqua: Viewers, you're killing us!

Krissa: I worry how sane he will be on Halloween. Before we move on, I wanted to read a message from Hopeful. She promises that the Halloween special will happen one way or another, but she's unsure of the future of this story as a whole. Most of you probably already got her message, but she wanted me to say this since not all of the reviews have an account with FanFiction, and because some of them have their private messaging turned off. This show has basically been put on a community board for stories that break the "rules," since it is interactive. Why people have nothing better to do than to troll FanFiction all day and report stories, idk. She said normally she wouldn't take it too seriously since FanFiction doesn't even troll their website, but after seeing LunaTheDragonSlayer's wonderful 'Kingdom Questionnaire taken down, she decided to take some precautions. Anyways, she wanted everybody to know that in the event that "The Man" shuts down the show, she will find a way to continue it, whether it be through another website or through forwarded email. She had a lot of fun seeing everybody's imagination and using her creativeness to please them, so if FanFiction doesn't want this, she will find someone who does! She also said to please look forward to the upcoming Halloween special. With that, next up is _**Tsukuyomi!**_

_**Demyx: Go to the world of Golden Sun and flood Garet's house.**_

_**Namine: Draw a picture of Axel getting mauled by a Gyarados.**_

_**Kairi: If you could own one other Keyblade, which one will you choose?**_

_**Larxene: What do you think of Relena been a possible choice for your original name?**_

_**Xaldin: Go to the world of Sugar Rush and blow out Candlehead's candle.**_

_**Sora: Kiss Larxene.**_

Demyx: Sitar...*Cries*

Krissa: We'll have to put that on hold until he gets his sitar back in the next episode.

Namine: That's a bit violent, but I am required to do what I'm told on this show.

Axel: Besides the fact that it's ridiculously violent and insane, it is quite a good picture!

Kairi: Aqua's, because she's the one who passed down the keyblade to me in the first place, even though it was just an accident.

Larxene: It's Arlene, got it memorized?! **Everybody stared at her. Ugh, I've been around losers too long!

Axel: Who you calling a loser?!

Xaldin: **Blows out candle (Sorry if more is supposed to happen, I've never seen Wreck-It Ralph. If more is supposed to happen, I'll include it in the next chapter).

Sora: WHAT?!

Kairi: SERIOUSLY?!

Sora: Kairi...I'm sorry. *Kisses Larxene on cheek.

Larxene: YOU LITTLE! *Zaps Sora until he's smoking.

Krissa: Poor Sora. Never infuriate Larxene. Next up is _**SpiritDreamWarriors!**_

_**Hi I am SpiritDreamWarrior and this is my OC Akira. If you dont fallow my dare she will attack here is my ToD**_

_**Truth**_  
_**Terra: Are you in love with Aqua, admitted before Akira will Limit Break on You!**_  
_**Ven: do you like the Idea Xion being your love interest ? (Venshi fan:D)**_

_**Dare**_  
_**Xehanort and Sexman: fight Akira to the death! Don't underestimate her she is very powerful.**_  
_**Terra: Makeout with Aqua!**_  
_**Ven: you too but with Xion!**_  
_**Everybody: Run away from Zombie and survie. Winner win Kingdom Hearts!**_

Krissa: Welcome Spirit! And hi Akira! Don't worry, on this show we always follow Dares, unless it is yaoi or it gets to be R rated.

Terra: ...Yes...?

Aqua: Aww Terra, really?!

Terra: Yeah, I've always loved you, I just never had the courage to get out of the friendzone.

Aqua: Aww Terra, I love you too! *The two kiss.

All the good guys: Awwwww!

All the bad guys: Blarrrgh!

Ven: *Looks at Xion and blushes.

Krissa: I think that's your answer there. **Xion blushes.

Xehanort and Xemnas: Ha, this will be easy! *Akira takes them out with a powerful first blow. The two begin smoking.

Krissa: Wow...

Sora: C'mon, why couldn't we do that?!

Riku: For real!

Krissa: Well, considering the new lovebirds haven't stopped since they admitted their feelings to each other, there ya go!

**Xion and Ven blush again, then kiss.

All the good guys: Awwwww!

All the bad guys: Blarrrgh!

Krissa: Let's move this outside where there's more room!

**Outside, the Zombie appears and everybody screams. As they all run, a few incidents occur. Demyx and Xigbar run into each other and fall, Sora doesn't watch where he's going and trips over a snail, and MX gets distracted by a cloud he think looks like Kingdom Hearts and walks face first into a hornet's next. And he falls and is knocked unconscious as the hornets attack. Again.

Krissa: The winner by a longshot, no doubt thanks to his sugar high, is Ventus! In second place we have Riku, and Aqua's cartwheel trick helps her into third!

Terra: Hey, I won!

Krissa: Sorry Terra, using your keyblade glider is cheating! Not everybody has one.

Terra: Rats!

Krissa: Well that was exciting! Next, we have _**KHLegacy!**_

_**This was funny I can't believe the Edward Short thing made a come back okay Demyx attempt to steal back your sitar while Axel has to stop him, Roxas and Ventus have a candy eating contest Young Master Xehanort and Xemnas insult Larxene when she's in a bad mood Sora attempt to stop Ventus's sugar rush and Riku ride on a grind rail and Master Xehanort Xemnas and Ansem SoD listen to both the Nyan cat song and the Barney ending theme from till the next chapter!**_

Demyx: YAY! *Sneaks to room where Sitar is kept.

Axel: Demyx stop that!

Demyx: You looking for a fight?!

Axel: You have no weapon!

Demyx: *Cries.

Roxas: Ugh, I'm full! I'm stopping at 4 pieces.

Ventus: 41! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Roxas: Where do you put it all dude?

YMX: Your hair looks like bug antennae!

Xemnas: You were the worst organization member ever.

Larxene: Grrrrr... *ZAP! The two are seen smoking.*

Sora: Hey Ventus, STOP! *Gets run over while Ven is running* Guess that didn't work...

Krissa: The only rail in my house is the rail by the steps on my front porch. Go at it babe!

Riku: No problem! *Grinds effortlessly* Piece of cake!

***_Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan...I love you, you love me..._

MX and Ansem SoD: MY EARS! THEY BURN! *MX becomes unconscious from a headache.

Krissa: Oh come on, it's not life or death! Next is _**NickyD's OC Factory!**_

_**XD I died laughing...BUT I'M BACK MWAHAHAHAH Sorry bout your fave teams right now...buuut my hometeam (N.O. Saints) are undefeated so I'm happy. By the way, thanks for letting Kiria stay with you guys for a bit. My OCs started revolting against m- HOLY CRAP THEY'RE HERE! RUN, RUN A-  
*a purple haired angel pushes me oonto the ground*  
Hey, I'm Autumn...so seeing as how Kiria is there and Nicky is dead (ehehehehee) I'll read whatever she was gonna say.  
*I raise my hand slowly* I-I'm n-n-not deeeeaaaaad...  
*Autumn shocks me* QUIET YOU!**_

_**Truths:**_  
_**Kiria (really? a truth for her? ugh) - Guilty pleasure when it comes to music?**_  
_**Demyx- What do you think of Kiria? (Sorry, but we have to fill out this paper and stuffz...)**_  
_**Lea- Do you miss hanging out with Isa all the time?**_  
_**Larxene- Why are you a (bleep)?**_

_**Dares:**_  
_**Manse- I MEAN XEMNAS- Dress up like a fairy princess thing for the rest of the chapter :D**_  
_**Luxord- *hands a piece of paper* Sign this. My friend's b-day is coming up and she absolutely LOVES you...Did I just say that out loud?**_  
_**Kiria (Oh Almighty, really? A dare for your own OC? ugh) - Glomp everyone on this list *ahem*: Saix, Demyx, Krissa, Lea, Roxas, Kairi, Xion, Zexion, Luxord, aaaaaand...Xemnas...? WHAT?!**_  
_**Riku- Hahahaha *shoves My Little Pony: FiM DVDs into hands* WATCH THE WHOLE SHOW XD**_  
_**Zexion- Give up reading for two chapters**_  
_**Everyone: Say your favorite band**_  
_**Luxord- SO i have this feeling that you would make Kiria look like the Queen of Hearts so your turn to give her a makeover :3 (Kiria: ... Really? Autumn: What th- How did you get here?!)**_

_**Well, that's it. Thanks for your time guys!**_  
_***My "dead" body twitches on floor as Autumn looks down* I should probably get rid of **_**that...**

Krissa: Yeah the Dawg's injuries have really cost them, and the Falcons just got worse. Ah a Saints fan, you must really be enjoying this then. At least they're not undefeated anymore, hehe. But welcome back! Even if we are technically rivals, I love knowing I'm not the only sports fan on this website! :) Ouch, that looked like it hurt! And welcome Autumn!

Kiria: Umm...Justin Bieber? DON'T JUDGE!

Everybody: AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Demyx: She's cute.

Kiria: Don't call me cute!

Demyx: Yes ma'am!

Lea: I miss hanging out with the OLD Isa! He could be a prude, but he was still a cool dude!

Larxene: I'm surrounded by IDIOTS!

Xemnas: WHAT?! *Is fairy princess.

Everybody: HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Xemnas: It beats being a clown I guess...

Luxord: Absolutely! *Signs autograph* I'm glad somebody appreciates the art of the game.

Kiria: Really?! *Glomps Saix, Demyx, Krissa, Lea, Roxas, Kairi, Xion, Zexion, Luxord, and Xemnas.

Saix: Immature.

Krissa: That was...strange...

Lea: Uhh...

Roxas: Wow...

Kairi: Sis?

Xion: Umm...

Zexion: I'll just pretend that never happened.

Luxord: NOT a part of the game!

Xemnas: Don't look at me, I'm just a fairy princess!

Riku: WHAT?! *Starts watching DVDs. NOOOOOOOOOO!

Zexion: Well this sucks...

Krissa: At least your more mature about it than Demyx is!

Demyx: *Cries in corner sucking thumb.

Krissa: It changes often, between genres as well. Right now it's Florida Georgia Line, and yes I think that counts.

Sora: Reliant K.

Riku: All American Rejects.

Kairi: Lady Antebellum.

Roxas: The Fray.

Xion and Namine: Rascal Flatts.

Aqua: Boys Like Girls

Terra, Axel: My Chemical Romance

Ventus: One Direction! *Everybody stares at him. What?!

Krissa: That would be a boy band.

Ventus: Oh...

Krissa: They definitely don't make them like Backstreet Boys or N*SYNC anymore!

Luxord: I'm not very good with the whole makeover thing, but I'll try. You sure you don't want a girl to try this?

Kiria: I'm not fat enough to be the Queen of Hearts...

Krissa: I hope you get the best medical out there Nicky D! Last but not least is _**ShadowCatRose!**_

_**Awesome!  
Omg so excited for Halloween edition! Rose is going to freak! Dang it, now I need to find her a costume... Thanks for the Wayfinder btw, I love it :D  
Anyway, let's see, more dares...**_

_**Axel/Lea: Okay, I actually have a question for once. Which name do YOU prefer, your real name, or your Nobody name? Also, can I have a hug? :D I just love hugs sorry.**_

**_Roxas: I want a hug from you too :D and you have to do a contest against Lea. Whoever can eat the most sea salt ice cream without getting sick or giving up is the winner._**

**_Xion: QQ I'm sorry about what happened to you! -sea salt ice cream- Let's be friends, you're such a nice person._**

**_Organization XIII: Royal rumble battle, now. All of you against each other. The winner gets one wish fulfilled from another character._**

**_Sora/Kairi/Riku: We'll need TInkerbell for this one, Krissa! All of you have to use fairy dust and fly around the entire island of Neverland in a race. First one to reach the finish line gets to use Master Xehanort as a pinata._**

Krissa: I'm excited about Halloween too! And I'm in the same boat as well! I have to find just the right costume!

Lea: I prefer Lea, but since people forget all the time, I'm fine with Axel. And yes, you can have a hug. *Virtual hug.*

Roxas: Sure! *Virtual Hug.* Alright, but I don't feel so well after the candy eating contest with Ventus.

**The two begin the contest. Roxas faints after eating only half of his sea salt ice-cream bar.

Krissa: Lea, you can stop eating now! You already won!

Lea: Neh, I'm good!

Xion: Thank you! Yes, we can be friends.

Krissa: It's time for Organization XIII rumble!

Round One:

Xemnas vs. Lexaeus

Winner: Xemnas

Xigbar vs. Luxord

Winner: Xigbar

Xaldin vs. Marluxia

Winner: Marluxia

Vexen vs. Larxene

Winner: Larxene

Axel vs. Demyx

Winner: Axel (Demyx has no weapon)

Zexion vs. Saix

Winner: Saix (Zexion has no weapon)

Roxas vs. Xion

Winner: Roxas

Round 2: Xigbar vs. Marluxia

Winner: Xigbar

Axel vs. Saix

Saix: Does years of friendship mean nothing to you?!

Axel: YOU'RE actually asking ME that?! You're the one who took the Old Coot's side!

Winner: Axel

Xigbar vs. Roxas

Winner: Roxas

Larxene vs. Xemnas

Winner: Larxene

The finalists take part in one big battle:

Krissa: Roxas comes in with a big light attack! Here comes Axel with the ring of fire! That will be hard to get out of. But wait, Xigbar flies up, and he shoots everybody below! But what's this?! Larxene comes in with one big lighting attack! I've never seen anything like it! Larxene zaps everybody, and they're all literally smoking! The winner is Larxene!

Larxene: Well duh!

Krissa: Well that will be easy considering MX is unconscious! And that's Tinkerbell's Flying Fairy Dust, folks, for all of your flying needs! Not sold in stores. On your mark, get set, GO! Kairi takes an early lead, with Riku right behind, and Sora in third. Sora makes a dash and takes the lead! But what's this? Sora crashes into an airplane! It's leading him South!

Sora: AHHHHHHH!

Krissa: Riku uses his flow-mo skills to take the lead! And Riku is the winner!

Riku: Piece of cake! *Hits an unconscious MX hanging on the ceiling with a baseball bat.

Krissa: Ouch, that has to hurt! Even in his dreams!

Kairi: Good race!

Sora: Good race?! I flew into an airplane! That's not fair!

Krissa: Well Sora, in the wise words of Eric Matthews, "Life's tough, get a helmet!"

Seifer: He has a sexy voice too!

Krissa: Whatever. I guess I should let that be the quote today! So that's our show, don't forget to tune in next time for our Halloween spectacular, or should I say, spooktacular!

Vanitas: Not me...

Krissa: Sorry Vanitas, around here, we always take part in holidays!

Sora: OMG I can't wait!

Ventus: CANDYYYYYYYY!

Terra: This will be a long day...

Krissa: I was also told to look for a new Halloween themed episode of 'Bored,' coming up soon! From here at my house, my name is Krissa Osten. Peace!


	7. Goblins, Witches, and Ghouls OH MY!

**_Live From metro-Atlanta, Georgia, Welcome to Kingdom Truth or Dare! Now here's your host, Krissa Osten!_**

Krissa: Welcome everyone to the Kingdom Truth or Dare Halloween special! I'm so excited because we were able to force, I mean, talk everyone into wearing a costume! Let's all take a moment to look around to see what everybody is dressed up as!

_Sora: His Halloweentown costume. _

_Donald: Same._

_Goofy: Same._

_Riku: Werewolf._

_Mickey: Lion_

_Minnie: Lollipop_

_Daisy: Princess_

_Kairi: Cute witch._

_Roxas: Pumpkin head. _

_Xion: Black cat. _

_Axel: Reno from FFVII_

_Terra: Frankenstein _

_Aqua: Mermaid_

_Ventus: Ice-cream cone_

_Namine: Angel_

_Master Xehanort: Spock_

_Ansem SoD: Dumbledore_

_Xemnas: Achmed the Dead Terrorist_

_Xigbar: Robin Hood_

_Xaldin: Butler_

_Vexen: Jack Frost_

_Lexaeus: Football player_

_Zexion: Harry Potter_

_Saix: Wolf (by force)_

_Demyx: Keith Richards_

_Luxord: Vegas Casino Owner (so he says)_

_Marluxia: Bat_

_Larxene: Satan's Angel_

_DiZ: Saruman _

_Terra-Xehanort: Mad Scientist_

_Young Xehanort: Jack Sparrow (?)_

_Hayner: Baseball player_

_Pence: Ghost_

_Olette: Orange Crayon_

_Leon: Ninja_

_Cid: Uncle Si from Duck Dynasty_

_Aerith: Tulip_

_Yuffie: Kim Possible_

_Tifa: Dorothy _

_Cloud: A CLOUD! _

_Krissa: Strapless ladybug with poofy black lace miniskirt _

_Last but not least, Vanitas was a..._

Vanitas: How did I get stuck being a clown?!

Krissa: Because that was the last costume left! We have plenty of decorations, music, candy...

Ventus: CAND-EEEEEE!

Krissa: And a very hyper Ventus. And Demyx has his sitar back!

Demyx: YAYYYYYY!

Krissa: Shout out to our director and our camera girl Aubrey and Dena! Don't they look great?!

**Aubrey and Dena, a calico cat and Marilyn Monroe respectively, wave at the camera.

Krissa: Let's get the show started with _**Animegamergirlxx!**_

_**Haha! This is great!**_

_**TRUTHS:**_  
_**Xehanort: if there was no Kingdom Hearts then what would you do?**_  
_**Vexen: Y U SO CREEPY?**_  
_**Marluxia: What's your fav flower?**_  
_**Zexion: what's in that book of yours?**_  
_**Demyx: Y U SO AWESOME! and what's your Fav song? sing it**_  
_**Saix: don't you miss the days when you and Axel/Lea were BFFs?**_  
_**Axel, Roxas and Xion: name any other ice-cream flavours you like**_

_**DARES MWAHAHAHAHA!:**_  
_**Vanitas: take off your top! (^^ *nosebleed*)**_  
_**Hope: kiss your crush!**_  
_**Xehanort: can you wear a pink frilly princess dress, sing 'I'm a Barbie girl' and 'I'm so pretty', jump off a cliff, break your keyblade and say sorry for what you've done and MEAN IT! if you don't I'll come over and personally give you a beating in my demonic form and destroy you! *evil laugh***_  
_**Mansex/Xemnas: do the same as Xehanort**_  
_**Everyone: Torture MX to your hearts content!**_  
_**Kairi and Sora: KISS!**_  
_**Xion: Torture those who hurt you! and they can't fight back!**_

_**Keep up the awesome work!**_

Krissa: Thank you so much!

MX: Find another way to balance the light and the darkness!

Terra: I'm sure he'd find another way to knock himself unconscious...

Krissa: Speaking of which, Hopeful posted the Halloween special for _Bored _as well!

Vexen: I'M NOT CREEPY!

Everybody else: YES YOU ARE!

Krissa: Your laugh in the original Chain of Memories speaks for itself.

Marluxia: Pink Cherry Blossums.

Zexion: A bit of everything! Books, illusion powers, videos, educational of course. It pretty much speaks for itself!

Demyx: _I love Rock N __Roll! So put another dime in the jukebox baby!_

Saix: I have no heart. I don't have feelings.

Axel: You know you do dude!

Saix: Whatever.

Roxas: Vanilla.

Xion: Chocolate.

Axel: Strawberry.

Vanitas: Unfortunately, my clown costume is in one piece...

Krissa: And this show is K+ rated. Next show, my friend! If Hopeful could be here, she said she would kiss Riku. For now, she'll have to do that through me, at least until the invent something to where authors can hop inside there stories. **Krissa and Riku kiss**

All the Good Guys: Awwww...

All the Bad Guys: Blarrgh!

MX: NO! I'M SPOCK!

Krissa: Sorry Old Coot. Live long and prosper.

MX * Xemnas: _I'm a Barbie Girl, in a Barbie world... **_Puts on a pink tutu, jumps off a cliff, _I'm so pretty, oh so pretty... _SORRY FOR ALL THE TROUBLE I CAUSED! **Lands at bottom of cliff. MX is knocked unconscious. Again. Xemnas sees birds flying around his noggin.

Krissa: I'd rather torture him when he's actually awake to see it, hehe.

Sora: You're the cutest witch ever!

Kairi: Aw Sora! **The two kiss.

All the Good Guys: Awwww...

All the Bad Guys: Blarrgh!

Xion: Will do!

Krissa: Next up is _**Animegal999!**_

_**Me: Oh no...  
Miki: Did I hear OCS?  
Shiro: Pretty sure, yeah.  
Suki: Hey Ann, can we join in?  
Me: Sure... Guys, these are three of my OCS, Miki, Suki and Shiro!  
OCS: What's up?  
Me: Alright, so while you three do the ToD, I'll be playing some minecraft. BYE!*leaves*  
Miki: Okay I'll start:  
Miki's Truths  
Ven- Wow you were never this hyper in our story. When will you calm down!?  
Van- ... I know you're Ann's favorite villian, but you can be a real jerk sometimes, ya know?  
Sora: Pal, why haven't you made a move on Kairi in the games? We're getting tired of waiting!  
Miki's Dares  
Luxord: Try to beat Shiro in Poker(he's a pro).  
Namine: Kiss Van(Namitas fan).  
Xion: Kiss Roxas(Rokushi fan).  
Ollete: Kiss Hayner(why not?).**_

_**Miki: Well I'm outta ideas. You're up Shiro.**_  
_**Shiro:*tugs at his tail* I'm no good at these...**_

_**Shiro's Truths**_  
_**Sora: I know it was because of Riku, but seriously, you could've made that jump at the end of KH 1!**_  
_**Kairi: How do you feel now that you know why Sora abandoned you at the end of KH 1?**_  
_**Shiro's Dares**_  
_**Xemnas: Alright, I've been waiting a long time to do this!*whams him with his keyblade***_  
_**Demyx: You think your water clones are cool? I can turn into a damn wolf!*transforms to a wolf*(Miki: Show-off! Shiro: What, you can turn into a dragon! Miki: ...)**_

_**Shiro: Done.**_  
_**Suki: That's it? You two are wusses. I'm only doing dares, not stupid, harmless questions!**_

_**Suki's Dares**_  
_**Ven: Too much sugar. Lay off for a while.**_  
_**Xaldin:*unfolds her wings* Sky race. You on your dragon thing, me with my wings. Loser gets locked in a small room with a hyper Zexion.**_  
_**Larx: Zap Axel 50 times. Have fun.**_  
_**Axel: Wear this while being zapped.*hands him a Mudkip outfit* Cute things are for the weak.**_  
_**Van:*hands him the X-blade* Have fun wrecking stuff.**_  
_**M. X.:*gives him a model of Kingdom Hearts* For the best boss ever.**_  
_**Riku:*looks at him in disgust, then fires a ball of darkness at him* Never refuse the darkness.**_  
_**Kairi: You must wear maleficent's outfit and whack Sora with her staff.**_

_**Shiro: O.O**_  
_**Suki: What!?**_  
_**Shiro: ... I can't believe we used to work together in the organization...**_  
_**Suki: It's your fault for choosing the weak light in the end! You could've been great!**_  
_**Shiro: At least I'm not a pawn!**_  
_**Suki: Shut up!*tackles Shiro***_  
_**Miki: Break it up you two!**_  
_**All three of them:*start arguing***_  
_**Me:*comes back from playing minecraft* Hey guys, I'm back*sees them summoning their keyblades and fighting* Oh, not again... Sorry you had to see that. Those three never really got along well... Anyways, bye!**_

Krissa: Welcome Shiro, Suki, and Miki! Enjoy your stay, and help yourself to our many cupcakes, cookies, and candies!

Terra: He'll never calm down until he's taken away from all of this sugar!

Ven: HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! **Runs in circles

Aqua: And today's a bad day to start a diet. Obviously.

Vanitas: I'm made of darkness, what do you expect?!

Sora: Ask the writers!

Luxord: Nobody can beat me in this game! **2 minutes later** How could I lose?!

Shiro: Secret, mate.

Namine: **Looks at Roxas sadly, kisses Vanitas.

Vanitas: Blargh! Girl germs!

Roxas: **Looks at Namine sadly. Kisses on cheek. Both blush.

Olette: **Kisses Hayner.

Hayner: Dang Olette, I never knew you cared like that!

Olette: Well umm...

Krissa: I think we've had a lot of lovey dovey stuff already, we have to save some of it for our Valentine's Day show!

Sora: Of course I could have, but I wasn't just going to leave my best friend behind!

Riku: I deserved it though!

Krissa: Oh save the self pity babe, you do enough of that in _Destiny and Dawn!_

Kairi: I'm fine with it, because home wouldn't have been the same without Riku there either! And we were never apart as long as our hearts were in sync.

Krissa: N*SYNC, tehe. Sorry, it's the 90's girl in me.

Xemnas: Ow ow ow OW!

Demyx: Wow, that's even better than Saix in beserker mode!

Saix: Quiet Number Nine!

Demyx: Y-yes sir!

Ventus: **Looks at all the Halloween candy surrounding him. NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO **cries

_1 minute later..._

Ventus: Okay, it's been awhile.

Krissa: That isn't healthy...

Terra & Aqua: Ya think?!

Xaldin: Sure why not?! **Races and loses. I can't really picture a hyper Zexion. He was quiet even as a boy.

_In a small room._

Zexion: I don't even think I have it in me to be hyper...

**A mechanical hand comes down from the ceiling and grabs Zexions head, tilts it back, and opens his mouth. Another hand proceeds to dump a bag of sugar in his mouth.

Zexion: **Bounces off walls.

Xaldin: Help! **Zexion crashes into him, both land on floor.

Larxene: With. Pleasure.

Axel: Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! OWWWWW! Thanks for that!

Vanitas: Yes! DOWN WITH THIS PLACE!

Krissa: NOT! MY! HOUSE! If you're going to play with the keyblade, do it outside. That old oak tree probably needs to go down!

Vanitas: You're no fun!

Krissa: MX is still unconscious, but I'm sure he'll appreciate it.

Riku: BWAH! I don't 'refuse' it exactly, I just keep it in balance with my light.

Kairi: This so isn't me. Sorry Sora. *WHACK!

Sora: It's okay Kairi. I blame Suki!

Maleficent: Give me back my staff insolent brat!

Krissa: As long as they don't break anything, it's fine and they're welcome to stay! _**KHLegacy** _didn't have any requests today, but she did request that her OCs join the party. They are Kiro (Sora's son, wearing a red werewolf costume) Takeshi (Riku's son, wearing a purple kaiju dragon costume), Kaen (wearing a white were-tiger costume), Amei (wearing a navy witch dress, a witch hat with a bright blue spider with neon purple markings, and a spider web cape and goth make up ), and Raian (wearing...a Sora costume?!).

Sora: Cool costume dude!

Riku: Ummm I think I'm too young to have a teenage son.

Roxas: Ya think?!

Sora: Wow... **Sora stared at his "son."

Krissa: Think of it as a look into the future. Though I'm not naming my son 'Takeshi.' Hehe.

Takeshi: Thanks...

Riku: Wait, what just happened?!

Krissa: Okay, with that, next up is _**ShadowCatRose!**_

_**XD Yay, that was a great episode. Can't wait to see the Halloween Special and everyone's costumes. Okay, so let's see, my next dare...okay, my brother suggested this one! Krissa, you'll love this one.**_

_**Krissa gets to pick a pair of characters who are rivals and lock them in a room for the entire episode. They can only come out if those characters have other dares they need to fulfill, but then they have to go right back in.**_

Krissa: Ha! Tell your brother that this is brilliant! I think I will pick two underrated rivals, Hayner and Seifer.

Both: WHAT?!

Seifer: I don't go anywhere with that loser!

Hayner: Who are you calling loser?!

Krissa: Sorry boys, to the closet!

**2 minutes later...

Seifer: I can't believe I'm stuck here with this loser.

Hayner: Watch it dude, I have a baseball bat and I'm not afraid to use it!

Krissa: Hey boys, no blood on the carpet! Next up is _**AnimeEmma!**_

_**I'm baaack!  
Truths:  
Terra and Aqua: Before all of this, did you ever give Ven candy?  
Organization 13: How the heck do you guys live with each other?!  
Roxas: Have you ever considered being paired with Axel because everyone else on Fanfiction pairs you two (but I don't, I ship you with Namine)  
Dares:  
Namine: Draw a picture of Terra and Aqua, Kairi and Sora, and You and Roxas making out.  
Demyx: Don't play your sitar til the end of the show (ALL THE COMING CHAPTERS TOO).  
Mansex, Sexman or whatever: Shave your head like Xehanort (old, not young).  
That is all for now!  
Bye Krissa! :) See you later!**_

Aqua: On occasion, but Terra ended up stealing it almost every time.

Terra: Give me a break! It always made him hyper regardless!

Aqua: And you needed to fix your skittles addiction

Terra: I'm clean now I swear!

Aqua: Right.

Terra: ...

Saix: By speaking only when needed.

Krissa: BORING Mr. Funpants!

Axel: We thought we didn't have hearts, so we could never get mad at each other truly, or so we thought. Oddly enough, this thought allowed us to get along.

Roxas: Definitely not! I'm sorry, but we're just best friends, and he's WAY older than me!

Axel: The thought of that is just way creepy!

Namine: Okay...**blushes as she draws.

Krissa: Awesome drawing!

**Terra, Aqua, Kairi, Sora, and Roxas blush.

Demyx: NOOOOOOOOOOO! NOT AGAIN!

Krissa: Sorry Demyx, I'll let you finish the show with _"_I Love Rock N Roll" every show if it makes you feel better.

Demyx: ...okay...

Xemnas: My beautiful silver hair...

Krissa: Ah can it! It's just a flash forward towards your future! Next up is _**Tsukuyomi!**_

_**Organization XIII members: What is your favourite monster?  
Xion: What is your greatest fear?  
Axel: Do you have a fear of water?**_

_**Xehanort: Spend 5 minutes in a room of vampires.**_  
_**Xemnas: Let Donald turn you into a rabbit.**_  
_**Sora: Let a Snorlax sit on you until the end of the chapter.**_  
_**Larxene: Cosplay as a Mega Gardevoir.**_

Organization XIII: One eyed one horned flying purple people eater!

Everybody else: ...

Xemnas: What? They make great heartless and Nobodies!

Xion: Losing those I care about.

Axel: Nah, urban myth.

Krissa: You mean legend?

Axel: That too.

Xehanort: AHHHH! THEY WON'T STOP TRYING TO DRINK MY BLOOD!

Xemnas: NO!

Donald: Abba Cadaba! (In Bugs Bunny voice)

Xemnas: AHHHHH! I suddenly feel the need to reproduce!

Krissa: Great, the last thing we need is a bunch of Xehanort bunnies.

Sora: Umm...does it really have to stay here all chapter?! It's a really fat one! And the snoring is bothering me!

Krissa: Sorry Sora, I don't make up the rules. Actually yeah I do, but the viewers are always right!

Larxene: My last costume was more me...

Krissa: Yes. Yes it was.

Larxene: What was that?!

Krissa: Nothing! Next up is newcomer _**P****ythonmaster456!**_

_**Hi, I'm Python Master, and here are some truths and dares! Truths: Sora: Do you like Kairi, Riku: who do you have a crush on?  
Dares: Ventus: Face Sora in a keyblade match and no magic just keyblade skills, I will have some more truths and dares later.**_

Krissa: Welcome Python Master!

Sora: Yes, I do!

All the Good Guys: Awwww...

All the Bad Guys: Blarrgh!

Riku: Well I'm-

Krissa: He's taken!

Riku: And it's more than a crush to be honest.

Krissa: Awww babe!

All the Good Guys: Awwww...

All the Bad Guys: Blarrgh!

Krissa: Okay, in the battle of strength, it's Sora vs. Ventus! Sora is experienced to be sure, but Ventus has trained longer! What's this?! But of course, Ventus is still on his sugar high! He's running around Sora in a circle as fast has he can, and-OUCH! That has got to hurt, a keyblade where the sun doesn't shine! The winner with one swing of the keyblade is Mr. Tasty himself, Ventus!

Ventus: Behold the power of the ice-cream cone!

Sora: Owwwwwww...

Riku: He won't want to duel for awhile...

Sora: NO KIDDING!

Krissa: Before we move on to our last viewer, I thought it wouldn't be a Halloween special if we didn't do anything to actually make it, well, special! Enjoy our choreographed Halloween dance!

Vanitas: I don't dance!

Krissa: You will if you ever want to get out of that clown costume! Cue the music Demyx!

Demyx: You mean I can play?!

Krissa: It's close enough to the end of the show, and it's a holiday.

Demyx: YES!

_**Look up Just Dance 2 Monster Mash on YouTube and picture everybody doing that dance. I wish I could make MMDs lol. **_

Demyx: _They played the Monster Mash. It was a graveyard smash..._

Everybody else: _Doing background vocals..._

Sora: That was AWESOME.

Riku: He has high quality dance experience **Sarcasm, referring to Atlantica.

Sora: HEY!

Krissa: That was fun everybody! Candy for everyone! **Pulls rope, tons of candy falls from the ceiling.

Everybody: CAND-EEEEE.

Ventus: **Looks like he's about to explode from happiness.

Terra: SKITTLES!

Everybody else: ...

Aqua: Over it, huh?!

Terra: Uhhhh.

Krissa: Looks like his mind is still tasting the rainbow! Last but not least is _**LadySemphia007!**_

_**This story is quite funny  
I wish to give a gift to Saix.  
Saix to you I give the company of Princess Yue  
For the rest of the chapter. I hope you like spending time with someone who was touched by the moon spirit. :3**_

Saix: If I had a heart, this is where I would care.

Krissa: Unfortunately we're at the end of today's show. Hopefully Princess Yue can come join us next time!

Ventus: No more candy?!

Riku: **Looks at the thousands of pounds of candy. I don't think we have to worry about a candy shortage for awhile.

Krissa: I'm sure we'll have leftovers for a long, long time after this.

Ventus: YAY!

Krissa: Demyx, can you play the 'Monster Mash' again while the show ends?

Demyx: You got it boss:

Krissa: I really don't look forward to taking these decorations down. And I loved seeing everybody in their costumes!

Kairi: At least we have some other holidays coming up!

Krissa: Yep! Thanksgiving is already in just 4 weeks, and my favorite after that, Christmas!

Sora: **Eyes light up.

Riku: Sora, how many times do I have to tell you Santa isn't real?!

Sora: He is! I met him myself!

Riku: Maybe it's time to get you head checked, hehe.

Krissa: Or maybe you'll be proven wrong in a future Christmas special!

Riku: Yeah. right.

Sora: If you're wrong, you have to do a happy elf dance!

Riku: You're on!

Sora: With tights!

Riku: Fine. It won't happen, so I have no problem agreeing to this.

Krissa: This will be fun! Look for the Kingdom Truth or Dare Christmas special in December! With that, I leave you with this: _Never trust anything that can think for itself if you can't see where it keeps its brain. -Molly Weasley. _I hope you had fun with watching our Halloween special. My name is Krissa Osten. Peace!

_**Special end credits: Everybody snapping to the 'Addams Family' theme song. **_


	8. Candy Hangover

**_Live From metro-Atlanta, Georgia, Welcome to Kingdom Truth or Dare! Now here's your host, Krissa Osten!_**

_**...Krissa? Krissa, where are you?**_

Sora: **Lies of floor** Ugh, I don't think I can eat another bite of candy ever again!

Kairi: Me too!

Riku: Me three!

Ven: Where did all of the candy go?!

**Everybody stares at him.

Ven: What?!

Terra: The last thing you need is more sugar...

Krissa: Hi everyone! Sorry I'm late! I decided to hide our leftover Halloween candy because, as you can see, everybody is lying around with bellyaches.

Vanitas: Everybody except robo-stomach over there!

Ven: Candy...

Krissa: Easy everyone, if you're feeling this bad, you'll never survive Thanksgiving!

Riku: Why aren't you feeling sick?

Krissa: Because I'm from the South! Eating bad food is like our job here, hehe. Let's get this show started with _**KHLegacy! **_

_**This was so funny for Sora, truth: I want him to say what he thought about meeting Kiro, Kiro and Sora drinking the special tea Aang had while trying to release the Avatar state try and capture Ventus!**_

Sora: I'm still just trying to get over the fact that I have a teenage son! I'm only a kid myself!

Riku: Sora, get a grip! It's just from another author's piece of work!

Sora: Oh yeah, hehe. It was cool.

Kiro: He's a bit of a dork.

Sora: HEY!

Sora and Kiro: **Drink special tea

Kiro: Is something supposed to happen?

Sora: Fire? Water? Anything?

Krissa: It doesn't work, you're just not from the Avatar universe. Stick to the keyblades, boys.

Sora: Aw, but I want an avatar state!

Kiro: Hey Ventus, I'm gonna catch you!

Ventus: Why bother, when there's no candy in the world?

Kiro: Overdramatic much, dude?

Krissa: It's for the best, Ven. Next up is _**pythonmaster456!**_

_**Yo and ewane pien da(good luck) with your show!  
Truths: Sora,Riku,Roxas,Ventus: how much do u like your respective girlfriend**_

_**Axel:would u rather fight my OC Oliver(he is wielding both the Oblivion and Oathkeeper key blades) or Kiss Ventus **_

_**Dares: My OC Oliver [Oliver:...hi] would like to be on the show(he has olive green spiky hair,green sleeveless hoodie(that covers his face),dark green pants,black shoes with green straps and two keyblade sheaths on his back in 'X' shape on his back holding before mentioned keyblades **_

_**Roxas and Ventus:Are u two brothers because u do look alike  
**_

_**Larxene:u are my favorite so far sooo have a all u can eat buffet  
**_

_**Kairi,Krissa,Xion,Namine wear revealing dresses in your color(sorry i thought it would be funny:))**_

Sora, Riku, Roxas, Ventus: A lot!

All the good guys: Awwwww...

All the bad guys: Blaaarrrgh!

Axel: Normally, I would fight! But, considering I have an immense bellyache...*grabs Ventus' hand and kisses it**. Yaoi fangirls, don't think nothin' of it!

Ven: ...

Everybody: Hi Oliver!

Krissa: Welcome to the show! Stay for as long as you would like!

Ventus: We are of no relation. When I was asleep for a long time, I sought refuge in Sora's heart.

Roxas: And when Sora's heart was released to free Kairi'sl Ventus' heart went to Sora's Nobody, aka me, which is why I look like Ventus!

Larxene: This would be so cool if it wasn't for this stupid stomachache!

**Kairi, Krissa, Xion, and Namine walk out in a tube top, matching mini-skirts, and heels. Kairi's is purple, Krissa's in pink, Xion's is black, and Namine's is yellow.**

Kairi: Well this is awkward!

Namine: I don't feel quite like myself!

Sora, Ventus, Roxas: **Whistles!

Riku: Wow, you look...

Krissa: Save it! Next up is _**animegal999!**_

_**Shiro: Oh for the sake of Kingdom Hearts, not again...**_  
_**Miki:*running around while laughing like a mad man***_  
_**Suki: What's up with her?**_  
_**Shiro: Apart from her ADHD? She also has an addiction to sugar.**_  
_**Suki: Oh.*continues staring at Miki***_  
_**Me:*sighs* I've got this.*presses hand on her shoulder until she passes out* I guess that'll leave her out for this session.**_  
_**Suki: Great! I'll go fir-**_  
_**Shiro: Let's start then!:**_  
_**Shiro's Truths**_  
_**Terra: How do you feel about Aqua?**_  
_**Demyx: If you think that's cool, you should see Miki in her Dragon form!**_  
_**Siax: How did you get that scar of yours anyways?**_  
_**Shiro's Dares**_  
_**Vanitas:*summons Frozen Hunter* How about a match?**_  
_**Terra: Switch clothing with the character of your choice.**_  
_**Demyx and Axel: Switch elements for the rest of the chapter, so Demyx uses fire and Axel uses water.**_  
_**-**_  
_**Shiro: Not as bad as last time.**_  
_**Suki: You stole my turn!**_  
_**Shiro: And your point is?**_  
_**Suki: I will bring Akurei with me the next**_  
_**time!**_  
_**Shiro: ... Fine.**_  
_**Suki:Only dares again.**_  
_**-**_  
_**Suki's Dares**_  
_**Ven: ... Run.*summons a Trinity Unversed that start chasing him***_  
_**Vanitas: Battle a Dark-side and a Twilight Thorn.**_  
_**YX: Stop time and draw on everyone's faces.**_  
_**Larxene: ...*cuts off one of her antenna things and flies out of her reach***_  
_**-**_  
_**Suki: This is gonna be fun.**_  
_**Shiro: For once, I agree with you.**_  
_**Me: I guess that wraps this u-**_  
_**?: Hold it right there!**_  
_**(We turn to see a black and red haired girl wearing an organization coat)**_  
_**Shiro: Oh no...**_  
_**Me: Oh hey Kimix, what are you doing here?**_  
_**Kimix: You know why!**_  
_**Suki: No we don't.**_  
_**Kimix: I want to join in!**_  
_**Me: Oh, well you'll have to wait till next chapter.**_  
_**Kimix:*sighs* Fine...**_  
_**Me: Guys, this is Kimix, Miki's Nobody.**_

Terra: Another sugar addict?! **Looks at Aqua and blushes. Aqua is like a sweet bluebird, giving me a sweet song in my life.

Aqua: Oh Terra! That's so sweet in a weird Shakespearean sort of way!

Demyx: I'd love to see it sometime!

Saix: Never let a dusk give you a shave is all I have to say...

Vanitas: How about not?

Krissa: Vanitas! The viewers are always right!

Vanitas: Sigh...*Barely fights to get the fight over with and loses, doesn't care.* Can I go home now?

Krissa: NO!

Terra: Well I've always thought Riku's clothes were kind of cool

Riku: Ummm...

**Switches clothes

Riku: This shirt is way too tight...

Krissa: **Whistles.

Sora: Um dude, you look like Terranort!

Terranort: Weird...

Riku: Shut up! I still have blue eyes!

Krissa: You kinda do, babe.

Demyx: Cool! Dance Fire Dance!

Krissa: NOT IN MY HOUSE!

Axel: Well this isn't fair since Demyx still isn't allowed his sitar until the end of the chapter...

Ven: AHHHHHHHHH! *Unversed chases him.

Vanitas: Hey, that's my job! **Battles TT and DS** Hey, this isn't fair, I'm outnumbered!

Ven: AHHHHHHHH *Swings keyblade randomly out of panic **TT and DS fades away...

Vanitas: What the-?!

Young Xehanort: It's childish, but...okay! **Freezes time and draws on everybody's faces.

Krissa: Why is there a cat face drawn on me?!

Sora: Better than being a CLOWN!

Riku: At least they didn't draw a girl's face on you...

Sora: HAHAHAHAHAHA!

Riku: **Punches Sora, he falls on floor.

Krissa: **Snaps fingers and everybody is given a warm wet washcloth. They clean their faces.** Moving on...

Larxene: YOU LITTLE-! **Censors words that can't be on a K+ rated story.

Krissa: Welcome Kimix! Can't wait to see more of you next chapter (I hope)! Next up is _**LadySemphia007!**_

_**Please let Yue be in the next chapter!**_

Krissa: Absolutely! Sorry that your request was the last one during the last show. Everybody welcome Yue!

Everybody: HI YUE!

**Sits next to Demyx

Demyx: Hey sweet thing.

Yue: ...

Krissa: Demyx, she's for Saix.

Demyx: Oh...

Saix: If I had a heart, I would be incredibly impressed that the moon spirit has touched you.

Krissa: Right Mr. Tough guy, you seem pretty impressed to me, hehe.

Saix: ...

Krissa: Next up is _**NickyD's OC Factory!**_

_***Nicky rolls in while in a wheelchair; she seems paranoid and is constantly looking over her shoulder***_  
_**H-hey guys...s-s-so umm Happy Halloween! I l-loved all of your costumes. So t-the sistuation here is really bad... My OCs are c-constantly trying to kill me so- *turns around and all of my OCs are standing there with weapons in hand***_  
_**O-O oh crap...AHGGGGGGGGGGGUGAHSJDODNBSJSJDBSHUSJENEOSCIU EBWODOOCJSBSKSOIXHDBDKSIAJHAUWHSBJDHHSHXHDKABZJDNS BDNZBSJAMSBSHSNbzjxnzbnznznz!**_  
_***a small Phoenix pops up then turns into a orange colored, Red haired teenager***_  
_**Hey guys! I'm Phoebe! So, Kiria...here's your Halloween costume! *she snaps and Kiria is now looking like an Anti-Version ( complete with glowing yellow eyes)***_  
_**Niiiice! So the truths and stuff...**_

_**Truth:**_  
_**Axel: who you gots a crush on? :3**_  
_**Demyx: you look like David Bowie lol**_  
_**Luxord: ASDFGHJKL YOU ARE SO CUTE! *glomps***_  
_**Larxene: why are you such a bi- butt...?**_

_**Dares:**_  
_**Ventus: POOF! 20 POUNDS OF CANDY!**_  
_**Sora: ...hehe go streaking :3**_  
_**Demyx: oh hey a note *picks up paper* ahem..."We here at NickyD's OC Factory request Mr./Mrs. Demyx to take Kiria on a date to the location of his choosing. Thank you!" Wooooow... **_  
_**Axel, Roxas, Xion: reenact all of Katy Perry's Last Friday Night song**_

_**Well, it's about 8 pm on Halloween and I'm tired and somewhat hyped up on sugar sooooo yeah! I'll see you dudes later ;) Byee Luxy 3**_

Krissa: Um...Nicky?! *Whispers to Aubrey** _Somebody please check on her..._ Welcome Phoebe! And Kiria, it's never too late for a Halloween costume!

Axel: The sea!

Krissa: Axel, you're not Jack Sparrow!

Axel: Umm... *looks at Larxene and blushes*

Krissa: I think that speaks for itself!

Axel: ...

Demyx: THANKS! I just need to sing a Christmas song with Bing Crosby and my life will be complete!

Krissa: Demyx! Bing Crosby has been dead for many, many years!

Demyx: **Cries in corner. BING! Why did ya have to go?!

Luxord: Umm...thanks?

Larxene: Look around! I'm surrounded by IDIOTS! SOMEBODY JUST CUT MY HAIR!

Ven: CAN-DEEEE! THANK YOU! I LOVE YOU!

Krissa: So much for hiding all of the candy...

Sora: Umm...okay... **Streaks, keeps underwear on because this is a K+ rated FanFiction. Blushes.

Riku: HAHA! Santa Claus underwear!

Sora: SHUT UP! MY MOM PUT THEM IN MY STOCKING LAST CHRISTMAS!

Demyx: We're going to the Rolling Stones concert! YAY!

Terra: Those guys? I thought they were dead.

Demyx: Well, they're close to it...BUT THEY STILL ROCK!

Axel, Roxas, Xion: _Last Friday night, we were streaking in the park..._

Riku: HA, this is Sora's song!

Sora: Oh shut up!

Luxord: Umm...bye?

Krissa: Very entertaining. Next up is _**Sunlit Shadows!**_

_**Oakay. I skipped three chapters, including this one, to dare people. Lez get diz started! (Btw, if I say something already said, I seriously skipped three chapters. XP)  
But, before anything... *stands in front of Larxene, Axel and Demyx* these are the best nobodies in kingdom Hearts. Anybody touches them... they die. Brutally. By a ten year old. A.K.A me. Ahem, now that that's outta the way...  
The three I said nobody can touch: Hurt anybody you want. And they can't fight back. Ever.  
Vanitas: give everybody a hug. And NO gagging or throwing up or ANYTHING!... I'm evil.  
Any two you want: battle each other with Beyblades.  
Larxene, Axel, and Demy... again: You also get legendary Pokémon that match your element. Larxene... *hands pokeball* a Raikou. Demyx... *hands pokeball* a Suicune. Axel... *hands Pokeball* an Entei.  
That's it for now! Byeeeee!**_

Krissa: You're only 10?! **Whispers to Aubrey, _should I be worried that a 10 year old can brutally kill somebody?_

Larxene: Well, since Axel's off limits *zaps Sora*. THAT'S for making me fade away!

Sora: OW!

Axel: **To Saix** Just for being mean! Crap, I forgot that Demyx and I switched, and his weapon is locked away until the end of the show...

Demyx: **Burns Xigbar.

Xigbar: OW! Demyx, what did I do to you?!

Demyx: I dunno, I couldn't pick anybody!

Vanitas: **Hugs everybody, cries inside**

Sora: Hey Tidus, wanna play beyblade?

Tidus: Sure, how hard could a silly top game be?

_2 minutes later..._

Tidus: How could I lose?!

Sora: Well, BEYBLADE rhymes with KEYBLADE, and I do kinda rock with that!

Riku: Because that reasoning completely makes since...

Larxene: Whatever.

Krissa: Larxene! Be nice!

Larxene: Thanks...

Axel: Cool!

Demyx: SWEET! I SHALL NAME HIM GEORGE!

Krissa: Alrighty then. Next up is _**ShadowCatRose!**_

_**Nice work with the Halloween episode! Rose wanted to come, but unfortunately, she went to Tarzan's world and lost Snowy in the jungle. But, the crisis is over, and we found him with the jungle man's help :D So she'll be dropping in whenever she's in the mood.**_

_**Rose: Stupid Leopard Men made me lose my bear! T-T**_  
_**Me: Sure, blame Queen La and the Leopard Men. ANYWAY, let's see, you have any suggestions this time for a ToD, Rose?**_  
_**Rose: Hmmm...-copies Pooh Bear's think face-**_  
_**Me: You really need to stop hanging out with Pooh.**_  
_**Rose: Oh, I know, I know! Do you mind if I have a race against Terra, Aqua, and Ventus? They can use their gliders, and I'll fly :D**_  
_**Me: Excellent idea.**_  
_**Rose: Good, hold Snowy. DON'T. LOSE. HIM.**_  
_**Me: I promise I won't. -facepalm- Why did Sandy Claws give her this again...?**_  
_**(Her flying ability is further described in my fanfiction, Chapter 3.)**_

Krissa: Go for it! On your mark, get set, GO! And they're off! Ahh...Ventus is going the wrong way...those sugar highs will get you every time. Terra is in the lead! Uh oh, WATCH OUT FOR THAT TREE-! OOOOOhhhh...that wasn't pretty...Aqua is leading, but wait, what is this? Rose applies her turbo! And Rose wins!

Aqua: Good race!

Terra: OW!

Ventus: **Somewhere over Florida** Umm...Terra?...Aqua?...Rose?...Uh oh...

Krissa: Alrighty then, while we locate Ven, let's here from **_MoonlightStar777!_**

**_I haven't reviewed in a while...  
(And that has to do with YouTube, I just haven't really felt like Reading fanfictions lately, I had to force myself to come back to read this, and I'm honestly glad that I did :P So, ONTO ZE TRUTHZ AND DAREZ!  
Truths:  
Ven, why the heck do you love candy so much?  
Krissa: This is totally random, but do you watch Disney (or Pixar) movies? (And if so, are there any you are looking forward to seeing?)  
Maleficent: Can You put curses on people? And if so, who would you want to curse?  
Dares:  
I'm bored so..  
Sora, Roxas, Venus, and Riku: Wheel of kissing, and for the heck of it, you can't have the picture of the girl that your in love with on the wheel when it's your turn. (If that's allowed)  
Yeah, I've run out of creativity for the moment..._**

Krissa: Welcome back! We're still trying to locate Ven, but I would guess it's like any addiction. Sugar is his drug. And yes, I'm a BIG Disney and Pixar fan, and **whispers** hint hint, the readers of this story will be the only ones to know this at the moment, but if you keep reading _Destiny and Dawn_, you'll find out how Disney worlds became movies and cartoons on Earth, and about how Kingdom Hearts became a video game series. **Regular voice. Anyways, I'm REALLY looking forward to FINDING DORY! Same for Hopful, she'll be 25 when that movie finally comes out, but she'll still be all GET OUT OF THE WAY KIDS!

Maleficent: I could...

Krissa: Not in my house if you want to eat!

Maleficent: Anyways, I can always spread the darkness over everybody! HAHAHAHA!

Krissa: I have no idea why I let her on my show...and as much as I hate this...it's time for WHEEL! OF! KISSING! Sora, Roxas, Ventus (he's now back because he has a GPS on his keyblade for such occasions), and Riku...spin the wheel...

Sora: *Get's Namine. Kisses on cheek.

Ventus: *Gets Aqua. Kisses on hand because she's a lot taller than him.

Roxas: *Gets Olette. Kisses on cheek.

Riku: *Gets Xion. Kisses on cheek.

Krissa: Grr...All I can say is, be glad I let you guys use the cheek rule today! Last up is _**KHMFBHomestuckGlee Girl!**_

_**More from me!  
Entire cast: Do you like Harry Potter, and if so, who is your favourite character?  
Riku: Santa is real! Sora, Donald and Goofy met him themselves! You're probably on the naughty list now.  
Saix: When you became a nobody, why did all of the sudden turn your back on Axel?  
Dares:  
Ventus: eat a whole lot of candy and have Terra and Aqua's room not destroyed.  
That's all I could think of.  
Bye bye!**_

Everybody: YES!

Krissa: I'm a Ravenclaw...but I still like Hermione.

Riku: You went to Hogwarts?!

Krissa: No...but stay tuned to the future _Destiny and Dawn: Book Three. _Obviously Book One has to be finished first and 2 then has to be written, but the outline is planned out!

Sora: Ron

Kairi, Aqua: Hermione

Riku, Roxas: Harry

Ventus: Weasley Twins

Xion: Ginny

Axel: Nevil

Saix: Professor Lupin

Krissa: That makes perfect sense...

All the Bad Guys: VOLDEMORT! VOLDEMORT! OOOH VOLDE VOLDE VOLDEMORT!

Krissa: That makes even more sense...

Riku: Yeah, sure he is!

Sora: IT'S TRUE!

Krissa: All I'm going to say is...I'm really going to enjoy the outcome of this dare during the Christmas special! Haha.

Riku: I'm SO confident I won't have to be wearing those tights!

Krissa: Keep wishing that, babe.

Saix: Because he turned his back on me and pretended he had a heart by spending time with Number XIII and the puppet...

Axel: He just has jealousy issues...

Ventus: Still working on my 20 pounds of candy! HAHAHAHAHA!

Krissa: All of my bedrooms better stay clean! Okay Demyx, it's the end of the show, can you end the show with 'We Will Rock You?'

Demyx: YES!

Axel: Not so fast! We switched powers for this entire episode, since I couldn't use YOUR water powers this entire episode, I'M going to play the song!

Demyx: Awww...

Krissa: Can you even play?

Axel: Sure! I was the lead guitar player in my band, Lea, Lee, Leah, and Louie!

Krissa: Oh, you had a band in high school?

Axel: 5th grade. But we were the best on the playground!

Krissa: Uh huh...

Axel: Begins playing ear screetchingly poorly.

Everbody: UGH! *Covers ears*

Axel: _WE WILL WILL WILL ROCK YOU! *Sings even worse.**_

Krissa: OKAY! **Speaks loudly and quickly** SO YEAH THANKS FOR WATCHING! SO I'LL LEAVE YOU (VERY QUICKLY) WITH THIS: "_BE SELECTIVE IN YOU BATTLES! SOMETIMES PEACE IS BETTER THAN BEING RIGHT! -I HAVE NO IDEA, I SAW IT ON PINTEREST! UNTIL NEXT TIME, MY NAME IS KRISSA OSTEN! PEACE!_

* * *

**Okay, a few quick announcements:**

**1. IMPORTANT! I have a VERY QUICK poll on my profile page! It will take literally one second, I just want to know what the average age of my readers is. (If you do, I'll give you a virtual cookie!)**

**2. I just now created a new Kingdom Hearts III story today. Yeah, I know what you're thinking, another KH3 story on FanFiction, but I couldn't get the thoughts out of my head, so I just HAD to write it down! Fellow writers, you know how that goes :D (If you read it and review to let me know how it is, I'll give you TWO virtual cookies!)**

**3. I FINALLY updated_ GMYH_, only now it's been renamed _Give Me You Heart for Christmas_. The pace of the story was originally going too fast, so I took the hiatus to make sure I finished it during the Christmas season. Past readers, please check out the new chapter, and if you haven't read it yet, be sure to check it out! I would really like to know if I'm doing a good or bad job picking out music from that time period, so please let me know, please and thank you :) (If you do this, I'll give you THREE virtual cookies!)**

**4. FINALLY, I guess this only applies to _7th Heaven_ fans, but I recently stepped out of the Kingdom Hearts comfort zone and started a _7th Heaven _reunion story.**

**Riku: Did somebody say 7th Heaven?! Where?!**

**Me: Riku! Please! Anyways, if you check that out, I'll give you FOUR virtual cookies!**

****GUYS, THAT MEANS YOU CAN EARN A TOTAL OF 10 VIRTUAL COOKIES! YOU CAN'T BEAT THAT DEAL!**

**Anyways...yeah, I guess that wasn't quick...lol...peace out :)**


End file.
